The Love of a Bully
by siela14
Summary: Troy Bolton is East High's school bully & cruel badass. If there's one thing that everyone knows about him is that he has a huge crush on Gabriella Montez. She's shy & sweet but will she be able to handle the burden of being his?
1. Gabriella Montez

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to "Our song" by Taylor Swift, Starbucks, or High School Musical, obviously.

"_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again"_

Gabriella Montez hummed to Taylor Swift on her IPod on her way to school that day, smiling at the people she knew and even the ones she didn't. She giggled when she saw her best friend Sharpay Evans and Taylor McKessie run across the street to her.

Sharpay was obviously the most bubbly and, in her opinion, the prettiest. She had long blond hair with hundreds of different shades of highlights. Her bright blue eyes always sparkle with mischief and confidence. She was also pretty tall too, being around 5'6, but being obsessed with high heels she always looks like one of those hugely tall Victoria Secret models.

Taylor, on the other hand, was almost like her opposite. Not only does she prefer the library than the mall any day, she has a much deeper and exotic skin tone and chocolaty eyes. Taylor is like a mother to Sharpay and Gabriella. Always caring for them and comforting them in ways that the other couldn't. From boy problems to school help, Taylor is the loyal and smart one. Unlike Sharpay, she has a much more conservative style and her manners are always present. Unless you count their monthly, Friday slumber parties, when she is _very_hyper. Gabriella has known Taylor her whole life and she has seen her chug a whole liter of soda and still manages to eat a whole pie of pizza.

Gabriella giggled remembering that day. She was the youngest out of the trio. Other than having long, dark brown and wavy hair that reaches her elbows and warm, brown eyes, she is also the shortest. A fact Sharpay and Taylor never forget to tease her about. Her golden, naturally tanned skin tone is a blend between the two and her petite body was envied by many girls, though she doesn't know why. Gabriella is very shy and nice , sometimes too nice according to Sharpay, but that is why so many people adore her. Gabriella though has been raised being incredibly nice to everyone, considering her father is now the reverend of their local church. She has been raised in a strict and religious environment, but she never complains. She is the only person her father has left, ever since her mother died, and her father turned to being a priest.

Gabriella, coming back from her reverie, giggled for the hundredth time that day, when her two friends stopped in front of her, panting from running too much. "What wrong with you guys?" Gabriella looked behind them," I don't see any dogs running after you," She looked at the time on her IPod, "We aren't late for school… Hmm are you two in trouble again? Because I swear, I wouldn't put it past you two to …"

Sharpay interrupted her sarcastic monologue with a thump to her head. "Nooo. Pfft! We would never! Taylor! Tell her what happened!" Now they both were practically jumping up and down with excitement.

_I bet they drank too much coffee this morning,_thought Gabriella.

"Ok, so we were just walking by that new Starbucks that just opened up remember?" _I knew it._Gabriella rolled her eyes but was still nodding." And guess what? Chad Danforth and Jason Cross came out of it. And so we started walking behind them without them noticing and…..

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Sharpay looked at Taylor and smiled secretly. She knew that Taylor had a secret crush on Chad but decided not to remind Taylor of that, when he was about a few feet away from them.**_

_**Taylor noticing her knowing smile blushed and looked down at her shoes as if they were the most interesting items in the world.**_

**Ugh…why in the world did she wear those? Did I not help pick out her outfit for the first day of school last****night? I mean it's the beginning of our junior year! She should want to begin it as fashionable as possible! Like me! I love my new Prada bag and my new…..**_**Sharpays thoughts were interrupted by Chad's frustrated groan.**_

_**She and Taylor looked up at him, talking on the phone, and discreetly moved closer to hear what he was saying.**_

"_**Seriously! Troy you've been saying that for years! I know your scared of rejection and sure, if I was in your place I'll be scared of her father too but really, how long have you been obsessing about this Gabriella Montez and still haven't been asked her out? I'll tell you! Since Kindergarten! Kindergarten!**_**"**

_**The girls looked at each other with smiles. They knew it! Well actually who doesn't know about Troy Bolton's crush on their best friend….except Gabriella ofcourse. She's the only oblivious one to his feelings. Ofcourse**____**people try telling her. Keyword**___**TRY.**___**She just doesn't believe it or either denies it.**_

_**Both girls heard Chad speak again.**_

"_**I'm sorry. It's just that you've been pinning after her for years and I've never seen you so…devoted and desperate." Over Chad's laughter they can barely hear Troy yelling. "Alright man, sorry! So is that why you called? To declare your undying love for Montez and that you're gonna finally confess this year? Or that you wanna make nerdy babies with her?" Chad exploded, yet again, in laughter, but Jason, who was listening in this whole time, just stared at him with wide eyes.**_

**Uh-oh**_**.**___**Dam Chad sure got some balls to say that to our captain.**_**Jason thought.**_**And they say I'm the dumb one.**

_**Taylor and Sharpay turned red in anger at indirectly calling Gabriella "nerdy". Apparently, Troy didn't find it so amusing either, since, a second later; they heard him yell again through the phone. Unfortunately they were too far way so they couldn't hear him at all, but from their faces, it must have been a threat of some sort. Both guys had stopped walking and turned their pale scared faces to the right.**_

_**They turned also and saw Troy Bolton walking towards them, glaring at the two boys. Sharpay and Taylor, thankful that Bolton hasn't seen them yet, hurriedly hid behind a parked car next to them.**_

"_**What kind of comment was that, Danforth?" Troy hissed. "You may be my best friend but I will not allow that – even from you. Got that?" Troy glared at Chad.**_

"_**Y-yea dude, it was a mistake. I shouldn't have said that and you know it was just meant to be a joke r-right? I mean she's not even nerdy at all, she's actually pretty hot. Wait! I-I mean she-she's you know…um pretty?" Chad sputtered with fright at Troy's visibly growing anger. He has never said anything against Gabriella until today, which surprised even him earlier when it came out of his own mouth. He knew how protective and possessive Troy was of Montez. "We cool?"**_

_**Troy stayed quite for a moment and then nodded his head. "Yea"**_

_**He looked down at their hands noticing the cups of Starbucks coffee and nodded at them. "Did you get me one?"**_

"_**Course man" Jason said, handing him the extra one in his hand.**_

_**They stayed silent for a moment until Troy smiled and let out a small chuckle. "You should have seen your face. It was quite funny."**_

_**Chad sighed in relief. "Glad to amuse it. I actually thought you were mad at me."**_

"_**Oh trust me, I was, but not that mad. More like annoyed-mad. Anyways, hurry, my car is over there. I'll give you guys a ride."**_

_**Sharpay and Taylor got out of their hiding spot when they were gone and immediately started laughing.**_

"_**Wow, I always knew Danforth was stupid but really? Hahaha" Taylor said.**_

"_**Oh, what-ever. You know you want him. You wanna kiss him. You wanna loooove him…" Taylor blushed at Sharpay's singing**_

"_**Sharpay…."**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**Shut up!"**_

_**Sharpay giggled, "Fine, whatever. Let's just go too."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"…..and now we are here." Taylor finished with a smug smile on.

"SEE! Now you can stop denying it, and accept it!" Sharpay took Gabriella's arms and shook her. "TROY LOVES YOU!"

"Sharpay! Please, stop!" Sharpay immediately stopped and smiled innocently.

"So… do you finally believe it?" Taylor said.

Gabriella bit her full lips and rolled her eyes, "Rumors that he's going to ask me to be his girlfriend are always going around every single year and besides…I…I just don't know…"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Sharpay stared at her incredulously. "He stares at you everyday in class like some kind of creeper, he has never, ever screamed at you or talked to you in a bad way unlike he does to the rest of the school, instead he's really sweet and he has asked you to be his date for every single dance we had since elementary school! How can you _still_ not like him? Sure he may be kind of mean but at least not to you and that's all that matters right."

Gabriella sighed and smiled at her. "Look, we've been standing here for ten minutes. Let's just go to school or we'll be end up late for the first day of our Junior year."

Sharpay started jumping up and down excitedly and Taylor starting rambling on about her new classes. Their previous conversation, which has been discussed hundreds of times before, forgotten.

Gabriella, though, was currently lost in her own thoughts. Troy Bolton, East High's king and basketball captain, was pretty much known for being the meanest and richest guy in the school. He was also the hottest but she wasn't shallow; he may be God-like but she was sure he was the son of Satan; he pretty much owned the school as his father would donate money to the school every time he got himself into trouble and he had no respect for the teachers. Everyone is school feared him. He was gorgeous of course, like a model with black messy hair and the most amazing deep, dark blue eyes.

His best friend, Chad Danforth was known as the schools playboy. A fact that she knew hurts Taylor more than she cares to admit. Danforth is also the biggest class clown, Gabriella has ever seen. He is known to be the only friend Troy trusts his life. They have been friends since forever and know each other inside out. He is also probably the other only one person who Troy has shown compassion to.

The other being Gabriella Montez herself. Usually, if someone bumps into Troy Bolton, they'll be shoved into the lockers with a warning, but being the clumsy person she is, whenever she used to do that she'll just get an apology and concerned questions if she's alright. Since elementary school he had dealt with her bullies and even her school crushes. That had annoyed Gabriella immensely. Whenever she had a crush on someone or if they had a crush on her, they come to school the next day with bruises and wanting nothing to do with her.

_If only he stops being a bully,_ Gabriella grumbles to herself.

Either way, Gabriella couldn't shake away her insecurities and doubts. _What if he doesn't really like me and it's all a joke or a prank. Sleeping with the priest's daughter will certainly be a victory for him wouldn't it? He could have any girl, but why is he still so kind to me? We are opposites! Completely incompatible! He's also a complete jerk! Oh, Troy doesn't know I saw him hurt my friend Kyle for not giving him his homework! He's a fool if he thinks I am still oblivious to his bullying …but it doesn't matter_Gabriella sighed_. Even if he does ask me to be his girlfriend this year, my father would never let me and I cannot go behind his back. It'll hurt him too much and I hate lying to people!_

With these thoughts running through her head, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor made their way to the front doors of East High School.

Hey :) Thanks for reading and please Review! Thank you all and hope you enjoyed it! If you have any advice or suggestions feel free to tell me. :)


	2. Troy Bolton

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.** Thanks for the reviews!**

_**So cute.**_

Those where the first two words that came to Troy's mind when he first saw his angel. She looked gorgeous with long, dark, loose curls running down her back. Troy's hands practically itched in touching it. A petite, slim body with curvaceous sides, and a flat stomach paired with a definitely not small chest. He smirked, '_nope; she definitely did not have a small chest. My Gabriella certainly grew during the summer.'_ He frowned when a big hand suddenly blocked his view of her breasts.

He looked at his right and saw Chad open his mouth to say something.

"Did you see the new freshman's this year? A whole bunch of them think that they can actually try out and make it into Varsity with us! Me and the guys are planning on going to check out their try-outs today after school, you know, have a little fun. You wanna come?" Chad said and smirked, he knew Troy too well. If there's one thing other than staring at Montez that he enjoyed, it was having fun with the freshman's and new students.

Troy nodded. "Yea, I got to go anyways. I promised our coach I would go help him out after school with it." He smirked, "….and since you guys are going, you can all help out too."

They frowned but did not say anything. No one says anything against Troy Bolton, it just wasn't done.

Troy smiled inwardly and turned back to what he was doing.

His eyes continued to do their previous job of roaming her body, smiling when he saw her smile and laugh at something her friend said. He frowned when a big hand suddenly blocked his view, _again._

He turned around; ready to snap at Chad again, when he came face to face with Mrs. Darbus.

He raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong Katherine?"

She looked at him square in the eye and Troy had to stop himself from smiling. Unlike the rest of the teachers, Mrs. Darbus did not care much of his social status and treated him like any other student. She did not fear him at all, even though he can probably take away her job with a bit of persuasion, money, and threats. Secretly, she was his favorite teacher, but of course, he wasn't going to tell her that.

"It's Mrs. Darbus to you Mr. Bolton and as much as I _enjoy_ having you in my homeroom this year, I do not appreciate having you _sitting_ _on my desk!_" She looked at him expectantly.

He raised his hand in mock surrender and jumped down, moving away from his place at the front of the class, with a cheeky smirk. Chad and the rest of the guys followed him to sit at the back of the room.

"Oh and Danforth…"

"Yea Mrs. D.?"

"The ball. Please, put it away or I'll do it for you."

"What ball?" Chad tried hiding is _way_ too obvious basketball behind his back.

_Twitch Twitch. _Katherine Darbus groaned for what she knew would not be the last. '_180 days until the end of the school year. 180 days…180. I can survive without killing myself or worse, killing __**him**__.'_

And so begins the new school year...

"Oh my god! Did you see Troy Bolton! He looked so hot with his new tan!"

"Yea I know! He's gorgeous!"

"I think he got hotter over the summer, if that was even possible!"

"I heard he hooked up with Kayla over the summer.."

"Impossible, he was in Greece and you know how hooked up he is over that Montez chick."

The last sentence was said in obvious contempt, which made Gabi shy away. '_Those cheerleaders don't think about anything other than Troy and their appearances! Ugh, they need new lives..'. _Gabriella thought while she passed them on her way to her locker, the whole time looking down at her black flats. She pulled at her skirt unconsciously, thinking it was too short. '_If my dad sees me, he'll probably have a heart attack right here!...but I gotta admit, Sharpay has good tastes.' _She looked down at her black and pink off-the-shoulder shirt and jean skirt, which showed off too much of her legs for her comfort. She bit her lip. She usually didn't wear these types of showy outfits but she wanted to be like all the other girls for once. She wanted to go out partying and go on a date…but, she shook her head, her dad would never let her…

_**CRASH!**_

"Sorry! I am so sorry..." Her apologies died at her lips when she looked up to see the person she bumped into, only to meet the bluest eyes she has ever seen. She cleared her thoughts and stood up straight. Then she realized that she couldn't. Troy had his arms wrapped around her, to keep her from falling because of the collision. Unconsciously she relaxed in his arms and Troy held on tighter.

For Gabriella, she felt at peace, happy, and safe in his arms. She wanted to stay there forever and never let go. Her heart was beating fast and so hard, she wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it drumming. She felt his muscles underneath her hands and felt the butterflies in her stomach grow, but she ignored her strange reaction and opened her mouth to apologize again…

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Troy said softly. He reluctantly let her go, albeit very slowly. "Are you alright?"

Gabriella nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Troy smiled at her looked down, realizing they had dropped both their books. He bent down to pick them all up before she could. He stood up and gave her things back.

"Thank you." She whispered quietly.

"You're welcome." He smiled at her again. They stood their looking at each other in the eye until Gabriella snapped out of her daze when the bell rang.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late to class if I don't hurry." She looked down at her watch and back to meet his eyes. "Bye Troy." She added softly before running toward her destination.

Troy grinned at the already familiar feeling his heart gave at hearing her say his name.

When he had her in his arms earlier he had fallen in love all over again. She didn't belong anywhere but in his arms and everything felt so right and just _perfect. _He could have stared into her big brown eyes all day, if it weren't for that stupid bell.

He sighed and let his heart calm down. Looking around he noticed that the hallways were pretty much empty except for his friends, who were goofing around at the end of the hallway. They had obviously seen him with Gabriella and decided to just wait for him. '_Good, because I would have probably killed them if they had interrupted.'_

He made his way to them when he noticed something at the corner of his eye. It was a blue and white stripped notebook that had the word 'Diary' written in the front. He picked it up and without hesitation he opened it. One look at the words 'Property of Gabriella Montez' and he slammed the book shut. '_Oh, god.'_

He decided to just ignore the book and give it to her when he saw her again. He tucked it in with all his other books in his hand and walked towards his teammates.

He stopped short when he saw Chad trying to get on Zeke's back.

"Chad!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Troy…Wats up?" Chad said, as if what he was doing is normal.

Troy stared, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get on Zeke's back."

Troy raise his eyebrows and slowly said," Why?"

Chad looked at him as if it was obvious, "I want a piggy-back ride…Duh. What else do you think I'm doing?"

He just stared at his friend for a few seconds, and then started walking down the hallway.

"Hey, Troy! Where are you going man?"

"Class...you do realize we are already like 10 minutes late right?"

The guys all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Umm, since when do you care about going to class?" Chad's eyes widened and he pointed a finger at him, "Your not Troy! WHO ARE YOU? YOU'RE AN ALIEN AREN'T YOU…"

Now everyone was looking at Chad like _he_ was crazy.

Troy rolled his eyes and pulled Chad along, already used to his friends dramatic antics.

"I don't care about the class Chad, I care about who's in my class."

He looked confused for a second until he realized that they share their next class with Gabriella Montez. Chad rolled his eyes and looked over at Troy, shaking his head.

"Why don't you just tell her already?" Chad sighed.

"I plan to…eventually. Someday…maybe." Troy looked away and avoided Chad's eyes.

Zeke, being close enough to hear the conversation, decided to say something. "Well, the more you wait the chances that she finds someone else and actually falls in love increases."

Troy shrugged. "If any guy goes near her they'll have to deal with me."

Zeke shook his head sadly. "You don't control everybody, someday someone might steal her away and they might not care what you do to them." Troy glared at him but knew he was right. Either way, he decided to ignore Zeke and deal with that problem when it came.

They turned a corner and Troy felt someone slam into him for the second time that day.

Knowing full well it was not his angel; he slammed the rushing figure into the nearest locker and glared at the pathetic sight. A boy, most likely a new kid, since he had a map of the school clutched in his hand. He had black hair and familiar brown eyes filled with fright. Troy would have compared them to be like Gabriella's but they were hidden by hideous black-rimmed glasses. They looked too big for his face, falling down to the edge of his nose.

"What the hell? At least say sorry! Next time watch your going freak!" Troy yelled. When he calmed down he looked at the boy as if he were dirt. "You are such a geek, tell me what is it with the glasses?" Troy went up to him and yanked them off him.

The boy yelped and tried to take them back. "Please, please give them back."

Chad and the rest of the guys were laughing in the background. Except Zeke who just decided to just watch the hallways for teachers.

"Aww look. The poor baby is going to cry." Chad sneered. And it was true, his eyes where quickly filling up with tears but quickly shut them closed. The boy in question slid to the ground and started rocking back and forth, his hands shaking.

"Hey! Stop crying, you freak. Be a man!" Troy started kicking him, not to harshly, but enough to make him look up and flinch away. Troy, kind of used to this reaction by some of his victims, knew the boy has been bullied in his old school.

Troy crouched down to his level. "What are you anyways? A freshman..?"

"So-Sophomore." He stuttered.

"Well look, let me give you a heads up. My name is Troy Bolton and this is _my _school. Bother me, I'll make sure to make your life at East High is _pure hell._ Got that?"

He nodded.

Troy stood and smirked. _'Sometimes this is too easy'. _He walked towards Chad and received a clap on the back.

"Troy, man, you are a king!" Chad laughed.

"Whatever, that nerd, just wasted more time that I could have used to be with my angel. But no-_o_, Mr. Matsui just keeps on accepting new students in _my_ school."

They shook their heads, amused at Troy's nickname for Gabriella.

When they arrived in Science, they received a glare and lecture from their teacher, Mrs. Francis. As usual, Troy tuned her out and went to sit behind Gabriella.

For the rest of the period, Troy stared at Gabriella's locks of brown-black hair. He still couldn't figure out which of the two colors Gabriella's hair was made up of, but he loved it either way. He had to force himself not to touch them, in case he freaked her out. He could smell the sweet smell of her hair from where he sat, which wasn't far away since he was leaning forward.

'_Her hair looks so soft.'_ Troy mused. His eyes landed on her exposed shoulder and was relieved when the bell rang, interrupting his plans on leaning forward and planting a kiss on her smooth shoulder.

He followed his angel out of his class, smiling when she looked back to wave goodbye. He leaned against the wall, staring after her, while he waited for Chad to come out of the classroom.

When Gabriella was out of his sight, he looked back into the classroom and laughed. Chad was in there pouting, begging for his basketball back, and ignoring his teacher's warnings about ever seeing the orange ball again. Troy rolled his eyes. Chad and "Willy", his basketball, were inseparable. Chad loved that ball, especially since it belonged to a famous basketball player who is practically Chad's role model and if you paid close attention, you'll see his signature somewhere around it.

Once Chad was in the hallway, happily clutching "Willy", they headed toward Math class. Entering the class, they sat at the back like always.

Ignoring the seductive stares from the cheerleaders that were in his class, Troy looked around to see if anyone of his close friends, besides Chad, was in it. Troy narrowed his eyes when he saw that sophomore kid from earlier a few feet ahead of him.

He stood and, ignoring Chad's confused question of where he was going, came to stand in front of him.

"I thought you said you were a sophomore. What are you doing in a junior level math class?" Troy glared and leaned forward. "I don't like it when people lie to me. Even if it is something as unimportant as this."

The kid turned away from Troy's piercing eyes, looked down at the desk, and shrugged. "I was in honors last year, and since I did really well in that class, the school decided to put me in a higher math course this year. I am technically still a sophomore."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Great so I have a freaky math boy in my math class. Whatever." He turned back and started walking toward his seat, but not before throwing all of the Sophomore's books on the floor.

When he went back to his desk, their teacher, Mrs. Prewett, was starting attendance.

"Anderson, Lauren."

The captain of the cheerleading team raised her hand and threw a wink towards Troy. To her annoyance, he ignored her, in favor of doodling in his notebook.

"Bolton, Troy" The teacher glanced up and warily eyed Troy at the back of the room. He raised his hand lazily and went back to his doodling, tuning Mrs. Prewett out. That is until he heard a name called out. A specific and unexpected name.

"Montez, Alexander" His head snapped up and he stared in horror as that sophomore kid he has been bullying since this morning raised his hand.

"Holy shit!"

"Mr. Danforth! Please watch your language!" snapped Mrs. Prewett, but Chad was too busy laughing at Troy and clapping his back in pity. Troy wasn't paying any attention, just staring at Alex in horror. Alex, on the other hand was looking at them in confusion.

Mrs. Prewett turned back to Alex, the whole time, smirking. Oh, she knew about Bolton's crush on Mrs. Montez and also thought this turn of events amusing. She had seen Troy bully Alex at the beginning of the class, but did not say anything, in case she got unto his bad side.

"Montez?" Alex turned to his teacher. "Your sister goes to this school right?" Alex nodded. "Well, she is an incredible student. Smart and kind, I am happy to see I have her brother also. Welcome to east high Mr. Montez." With a smile she turned around and started writing the assignment on the board.

The whole class turned from Troy's frozen face to Alex's oblivious one. This wasn't good.

A/N: Hey thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it.

**!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Alexander Montez

Disclaimer:I do not own High School Musical…obviously.

**CHAD'S P.O.V**

"Target is in sight. I repeat target is in sight. Over." I whispered into a mini walkie-talkie watching as the 'Target' entered the cafeteria.

I suddenly felt something hard hit the back of my head and I jumped up indignantly.

"Hey man! Watch the hair!" I started fluffing my pride and joy to perfection.

I stood up from my crouched position behind a trash can and pointed at Zeke, who had thrown his walkie-talkie at me.

"Dude, don't mess with the 'fro."

Zeke crossed his tan arms and said teasingly, "Dude, we're right next to each other." He picked up the walkie-talkie and sighed, "Why are we doing this again?"

I rolled my eyes, "I thought I had explained this already. Troy told us to keep eyes on Alex so he wouldn't be able to meet Gabriella. That way she won't find out Troy has been abusing his poor future brother-in-law. So pretty much, _our_ jobs," I motioned my arms, pointing at me, Zeke, Jason and some other Varsity Basketball players, "…is to make sure the target," I then pointed to Alex, who is sitting down at some random table, "…which is him, does not get into _any_ contact with Gabriella Montez. Got it?

Zeke and everyone else nodded.

… And Jason just looked confused.

One of the Basketball players raised their arm and asked, "Where is Troy anyways?"

"Coach Wilson wanted to talk to him this period about something." They nodded in understanding and went back to their positions. Until I saw them freaking out and talking to each other in anxious whispers.

I raised my eyebrows at their, all of a sudden, changed mood but just shrugged it off. I looked at Zeke to ask if he had any food on him but was too busy looking around the cafeteria frantically. I poked him. He ignored me. I poked him again. He ignored me…_again._ I scowled and punched him on the arm.

"WHAT?"

I blinked at him, "Why are you all so….jumpy?"

He stared at me incredulously. "You…you are so dumb sometimes! I thought you would be the first to notice since you were so into your _mission_ a few minutes ago."

I just nodded skeptically, 'Oh right…my mission? OH SHIT!' I thought as I turned to stare around the area I last saw Alex and find …not him. I looked left and right but could not find Mini-Montez anywhere.

"O.K guys! Code Red! Code Red! Do not panic! _I said don't panic!_" I yelled crazily to one of my teammates who was practically hyperventaling (sp?). 'Oh damn, what if he finds Gabriella? What if he spills? More importantly, what would Troy do if he finds out we failed and Gabriella starts hating his guts forever? He'll _kill_ us!' I shook my head of these thoughts and spoke again, "We'll find him don't worry", I'm pretty sure _I_was the one worrying though. "Let's all split up, alright? Go!" Everyone suddenly went their own ways. Some, I saw, were heading out of the cafeteria to look elsewhere.

I pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses I had in my pockets and pushed them into my face. Next I lifted the hoodie of my red Wildcat sweatshirt and picked up the walkie-talkie by Zeke's foot.

He looked at me weirdly when I started humming the Mission Impossible theme song and crouched down low. I did a duck-and-roll and stood up. After looking left and right , with still no sign of Alex, I crouched down low again. I started to maneuver my way in between legs and chairs, sometimes stopping to take a glimpse under a girls skirt…not that they had any objections. He-he.

Few seconds later, I saw a goddess…

She was beautiful; so full and fresh. My mouth watered instantly and my stomach suddenly felt empty, as if I did not just eat 3 plates of food earlier. I crawled closer and closer until me and that beauty came face-to-face.

Quickly I looked left and right, took the beautifully made sandwich and stuffed a a big bite of it into my awaiting mouth. I took the seat that was in front of it, throwing the coat and book bag that was on it, aside.

While I was munching happily on the best sandwich ever I did not notice Zeke come up beside me and sit next to me. He yanked my hoodie down and took off my sunglasses.

"…-ey! Uh oh ally lew ma ova." I tried to my best to speak with mouth full of food.

"Chad! I don't care if I blew your cover…and anyways what cover?" He took the rest of the sandwich and threw it behind him. I was impressed he knew what I had said. "You are not James Bond…or any kind of spy for that matter!" He teased while he thumped me on the back of my head.

'Oww' I thought while I pouted.

"A guy can dream cant he?"

Zeke just rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a yelling.

"Hey!"

I looked up to see Alexander Montez. I just smiled at him

"He-ey." I greeted obliviously. I turned back around….and then back around!

"Oh shoot!" Suddenly I remembered my previous task and…the sandwich. I looked down to see an empty plate and back to his angry face.

I smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "Opps…"

"Why did you just eat my lunch? Couldn't you get your own…ugh! My sister made me that and now what am I going to eat!" he groaned.

At the mention of his sister though I immediately felt the need to shut his stupid whining. I took out five bucks and gave it to him. "Here, go buy yourself lunch. Sorry, it's that it looked so good!"

He looked at me warily and then his eyes widened in realization.

"You're Chad Danforth!"

I nodded slowly. My confusion increased when he took a step back and his eyes showed fear. 'Not of me of course?' I thought but then I mentally slapped myself at the stupid question. 'Of course of me! Now that he recognized me he probably thinks I'm here to start being cruel to him…I am not cruel! Neither is Troy! ...sometimes' I added the last word in sheepishly. My musings were then cut off by Alex's voice.

"You-You're Troy's friend. Oh god, I'm sorry. I-I can't take this…here." He handed me my money back but I shook my head. Instead I placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Look, Troy wanted me to tell you that he is very sorry about this morning. We all are. So…this morning's little incident - and me eating your lunch - doesn't have to be repeated to anyone, right?"

He nodded furiously. "Sure, I won't tell a soul. I s-swear I wont talk. Please don't hurt me again…" I felt a pang of pity in my chest. He said the last few words so quietly and full of sorrow, that I felt the need to shake some sense into this boy.

Literally.

I grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"No! We are not going to hurt you. No one is! Don't talk like that. Ever! You don't know how much more issues you could cause!" I stopped and stared into his eyes. "I am not talking about you not telling anyone because we do not want to just get into trouble. Trust me, that won't ever happen, even if you do snitch on us." I chuckled. "What I meant was that you can't tell…" I stopped. 'Should I tell him straight up the truth or keep it a secret?' I asked myself. I rolled my eyes. 'Yup, I'll tell him. It's not like it's a secret to begin with.' I almost laughed at how in the world Troy would think his little crush is a secret when he doesn't try to hide it.

I took a breath and started again. "You can't tell your sister. Alright? Now take the money!"

He looked very confused, "Why are you being so nice? You definitely weren't this morning. Not exactly what I'll call good first impressions." He looked pointedly and I looked away in guilt. He continued," …And why can't I tell Gabriella? You know what, maybe I will tell her..."

He started to walk away but Zeke, who was just hearing our conversation (Grr…lazy bastard), and I pulled him down to a chair.

"No!" We both yelled.

He just glared at us.

We glared back. 'Wow...where did all this confidence all of a sudden, come from?' I thought.

He scowled. We scowled.

He growled. I barked

Now both Zeke and Alex were looking at me weirdly.

I just smirked. He-he

"Now, Will you promise not to tell anything to your sis?"

"Yes, Yes! Can you let go of me now?" He said impatiently. "It's not like I was planning to anyways!"

I nodded a bit confused. 'Everyone else usually blabbed about it to their friends and teachers… this kid is weird.' I stated in my head. I was about to pull away and release him when a voice stopped me.

"He's lying."

**Alex's P.O.V**

My body froze. I looked up to meet Bolton's cold blue eyes. His blank face unnerved me and I started to fidget under Chad's restraint.

Troy calmly walked closer. I shivered. My mind went back to this morning. I felt like a prey watching his predator stalk closer and closer. I knew why people feared Troy. It was pure instinct.

His aura demanded authority and respect. He walked in with a deadly grace, fitting his strong muscled and tall form. Black hair framed his face while a few strands of his bangs fell over his eyes. Troy's face is fully aristocratic, with high check bones and slightly hollowed cheeks.

And those _eyes…_

They were ice cold, as if he didn't care for anything or anyone. I'm pretty sure they weren't this blue this morning. His eyes are constantly dark blue, as if he was always angry. Not the kind of dark blue in which you can barely tell they are blue; just unnervingly intense and bright.

His deep voice woke me from my reverie. "You were not lying about not telling Gabriella at first. But you got curious didn't you?" He took another chair and sat on it backwards. Looking into my eyes he continued, "Your going to tell Gabriella and see what all the fuss is about, aren't you? You want to know why I do not want you to tell her, am I right?"

I gulped but did not say anything. I hated being so weak and vulnerable. I swore this year was going to be different and I'll try my best to fulfill it. I stared back into his eyes defiantly. His eyes did not even flicker with emotion. 'Dammit smile or something!' I thought. 'Does he only show his emotions when beating the crap out of someone?'

Chad next to him sighed, "Look kid, how about you just don't tell Gabriella and we'll forget this whole thing happened. Yeah?"

Truthfully that idea was very appealing. I opened my mouth ready to agree and forget this confusing and, in my opinion, way too dramatic event. Why was it so important for Gabriella not to know? I was saying the truth when I told them I wasn't going to tell her anyways. I didn't want her to worry and cause more problems; for me and for her. From what I learned, if you mess with Troy, your life would be in hell.

Troy spoke again, "No." We all looked at Troy confused. Isn't this what he wanted? Me to agree? 'No of course not. He doesn't give a shit. He probably isn't even capable of feelings' I thought scathingly.

I saw Troy come closer and I clenched my eyes shut, waiting for the pain. Inwardly I sighed, 'I knew it was too good to be true.' I thought. I should have known going to a new school wouldn't have changed anything. The stupid promise that this time was going to be different was meaningless.

After my mom had died, I begged my father to let me leave Albuquerque. I was reminded of her everyday and I could not stand it. Even at my young age, I knew how she looked like. It hurt to even look at my sister, who is a spitting image of her. My only escape was to a boarding school in Florida.

Things had only gotten worse.

From physical abuse to emotional abuse, Jocks and the "popular" kids had bullied me to no end for my whole life. Last year, I came back to my dorm room, from a night of studying in the library, to find it completely trashed. What hurt the most were the words 'Motherless Freak' written in red on the walls. The damage costed quite a sum of money and when the school contacted my father, he came to check things out. I was out of that school and into East High by the end of summer. Gabriella has then been worrying like crazy for me and acting like a mother hen. I adored her for it and was touched by the constant show of affection.

I sighed and shook all the horrible flashbacks coming to my mind. I opened my eyes, when after about minutes of waiting, I felt nothing. I saw Chad and Zeke letting go of me and Troy standing me up.

At my questioning look he sighed, "I do not want you to tell your sister but I do not want to forget about this completely." He paused and looked down thoughtfully. After a few seconds he stood up straighter with a look of determination on his face. "You know what; let's take a walk, shall we?" He flicked his bangs out of eyes and, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw some squealing girls giggle. I then came to realize that we are still in the middle of the cafeteria.

I flushed at the people's scrutiny and nodded.

With a pointed look at Chad and Zeke to stay behind, Troy and I made our way out of the door and down the hallway. I did not know where we were heading. I was in a daze. Looking left and right I saw people actually scramble to get out of our way. 'Like when Moses parted the Red Sea.' I thought briefly. I looked back at Troy's intimidating gaze. 'Except this time Moses is a high school bully.'

It was just so surreal; to be on the side of the hallway where people notice you, respect you, _envy_you.

I almost walked straight into a wall, but Troy had pulled me aside before I embarrassed myself in front of the whole student body.

"Thanks." I said turning to Troy.

He just shrugged looking uncomfortable. He pointed at something behind me. I looked and saw that the wall I almost crashed into were the doors to the school gym. I almost rolled my eyes at his choice of meeting place.

We walked into the gym and my jaw fell open. It was _huge._ I heard a quiet chuckle and I turned to troy.

I straightened up, "Are you going to apologize for something?"

"Is that why you think I brought you here?" His eyes showed his amusement. "No, I don't do apologies. Not even for Gabriella's brother." I almost felt my eye begin to twitch in frustration.

"O.K? Well then are you going to explain why you brought me here or is this…" I trailed off and took a few steps back. "Is-Is this where you kill me?"

He just stared at me with raised eyebrows, "Funny."

The thing is…I was serious.

He continued, "I wanted to talk to you about an alliance…" A smirk finally settles onto his face. Finally! An emotion! "I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship don't you think?"

'What the hell?' I thought.

"What I am asking of you is to give me a chance to become your friend …one of your _best_ friends." His smirk grew more pronounced and this time I couldn't help myself.

"What the hell?"

Troy sighed, all amusement gone and replaced with a serious, desperate face. "The truth? I like your sister. A lot."

"I noticed."

He ignored me, "And it would really help my situation better if you didn't tell her about...you know, this morning." He scratched the back of his neck nervously, looking at me warily. "You could destroy me or bhelp me here, and honestly I don't like it." He narrowed his eyes. "I'll give you anything you want to keep your mouth shut ok?"

I thought about it and then laughed. I laughed so hard that I was almost crying. I clutched my sides and willed myself to stop. "Ok, so let me get this straight. You really like my sister, right?" He nodded. "You bully me and then think I'm going to tell her about your _aggressive_ and _cruel_ ways?" He nodded again. "Now you want to be my friend so you can be closer to her and, all the while, bribe me to keep this a secret?"

He hesitated, "You make me sound so…manipulative."

"Aren't you?"

"Sometimes when I actually want to be, but this isn't one of those times. I'm being sincere."

I scoffed and Troy clenched his jaw in anger. I noticed his hands were into tight fists. I shook my head, "You aren't used to this are you?" He looked on inquiringly. "Somebody having the upper hand on you. From what I've heard, I have you in the palm of my hands." I felt myself smile. I saw fury in his eyes. 'Yup, definitely not used to not being in charge.' I wasn't trying to do anything bad to Troy or take advantage of him. I just wanted to clear some things out and _then_ comply with his demands.

"Look, I won't tell her or anything, but you have to promise never to harass me again, alright?"

He raised his palms in surrender, "Yeah of course. I wasn't planning to ever doing it again anyways."

"That's…good."

"Yeah…" He nodded awkwardly.

"So, really?" Troy furrowed his eyebrows. "You want to be friends with me? I know it's just because you want to get closer to Gabriella but…won't you be embarrassed with me as a friend? I'm a geek remember?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Does it look like I care?"

I just stayed quietly.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

Troy glanced at his watch and started to back away, toward the door, "So anyways I'll go by your house today so you can help me with my homework." He turned and started for the door at a full pace.

"Wait …what?"

He turned back around, "…and maybe I'll stay for dinner." He smirked cheekily. "Is that a problem?" He raised his eyebrows, daring me to speak otherwise.

I shook my head.

He nodded and left the gym, leaving me standing in the middle of the gym.

"Wow." That was all I could say.

On my way towards my next period class I could not help a smile come on my face. Maybe I was wrong again. Maybe this year would be different after all. Instead of being bullied, I'm his friend and not only that…I laughed…that bully is in love with my sister.

'I have a feeling this school year would definitely be different…for everyone.'

**A/N: !PLEASE REVIEW!****Sorry for the long wait!****Hope you guys enjoy!**


	4. Kyle Adams

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.

Gabriella sighed as she looked around her study hall. Almost every one was either fast asleep or throwing paper balls at each other.

'Am I the only one who actually does work this period?' she asked herself, looking down at her open notebook on her desk.

Turning her head, she saw Taylor and Sharpay continue to point out every guy who had been staring at her. She blew an exasperated sigh. This is their new favorite game – pick a cute guy and push Gabriella to talk to him. It hasn't been working.

So far, their too stuck up, jerks, too weird or most just end up running away – at this Gabriella was shocked but somehow Sharpay and Taylor found it cute and funny (and they won't tell her why).

"Tay and Shar! Stop discussing how to hook me up with someone else. This is just getting ridiculous…"Gabriella grumbled, tucking her legs away from leering eyes, "I hate you for picking this outfit for me." She whined to Sharpay next to her.

Sharpay scoffed, "You know you love me for it. Besides, guys haven't been able to take their eyes off you! With my help you'll have your first official boyfriend this year and maybe I'll drag you to a party…" She trailed off, no doubt planning and scheming.

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You know maybe we should just hook you up with someone with in basketball team..." Taylor said suggestively.

Sharpay perked up and laughed, "Yeah if anyone has the guts to go out with her."

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows. "What? What do you mean?"

Sharpay immediately retracted her words at seeing Gabriella's hurt face. "No I didn't mean that to insult you – it wasn't even directed towards you. You're not scary or hard work at all …just …you know, someone very _overprotective_ and _possessive_ might stop anyone from asking you out. That's all!"

Gabriella was still confused, "Who?"

Taylor immediately started laughing wildly and buried her face in her arms. Sharpay stared at Gabriella incredulously and shook her head, "I'm amazed you haven't figured it out. Really, I'm shocked. It's been _years_! You really don't know who in this school likes you…even though we told you a_ million times already_!" she yelled in frustration, coming closer to her face with every last word.

Gabriella looked scared and embarrassed – everyone in the class had turned to look at them curiously. "Um…you always tell me it's Troy." She whispered quietly.

Sharpay smiled at Tay, who was flush from all the laughing.

"E-exactly…" Taylor tried to confirm while holding in her giggles again.

Gabriella sighed. "No. In case you didn't notice, he barely pays any attention to me in school."

"So." Sharpay pouted, clearly not seeing Gabriella eye-to-eye.

Taylor finally calmed down enough to input her perspective. "You two are forgetting that Gabi's dad won't let her date remember? I doubt any guy would want to face Reverend Montez's 'What are your intentions with my daughter?' questions."

Gabriella groaned at being reminded. "I'm probably the only girl who hasn't even been gone to first base! And by the time I go to a high school party, I'll be _out_ of high school!"

Taylor and Sharpay gave sympathetic smiles but did not say anything. Seeing the conversation coming to a close Sharpay went back to reading her magazine and Taylor went back to studying her notes from Science.

For the rest of the period Gabriella busied herself by reading and finishing her homework right as the bell rang.

Walking out of the classroom at 3:00 Sharpay hooked her arm through Gabriella's and her other through Taylor's.

"So for Saturday we're definitely going to the mall right?"

They nodded, knowing that even if they said no, Sharpay would have dragged their butts anyways. Sharpay smiled in satisfaction and continued ranting to Taylor about what outfits she needed to buy for the new season.

Gabriella meanwhile was looking around the hallways for her other best friend. Seconds later she spotted him digging through his locker, though something was a bit off…

Turning to the two talkative girls, she stopped short. "Hey, um, I forgot my textbook in my locker. I'm going to get it alright?

"We'll go with you then."

Gabriella raised her palms and shook her head. "No, it's ok. You two go ahead and I'll see you two tomorrow?"

They nodded slowly, slightly suspicious but gave in eventually.

"Alright then. Bye, take care alright honey." Taylor yelled as they began walking down the hallway towards the exit.

Gabriella nodded.

Sharpay also turned around and shouted, "Call me tonight, kk?"

Gabriella again nodded and laughed.

When they both disappeared from view, Gabriella turned around and stared fixedly at someone's back, who was trying their very best to ignore her eyes.

Marching right up to their locker, Gabriella crossed her arms. Tapping her foot on the tiled floor, she waited for her hurt friend to acknowledge her presence.

Kyle Adams tried to hide his face from everyone this morning, but knew it was useless. When his green eyes connected with Gabriella's across the hallway earlier he knew he was caught. He sighed and ran a hand through his brown locks of hair. Turning to face her, he frowned at her furious face.

"It's nothing Anne. Don't worry." Her eyes softened at his affectionate use of her middle name.

Coming nearer, she held his face gently with her hands and grimaced. "I just want to know who did this to you"

Shaking his head he looked away, "No one."

"Well it must have been someone. Unless you got into a car accident and didn't tell me about it!" Her face hardened, "Was it Troy Bolton? I heard he was giving you problems again. If he is, you should ignore him; you don't want a repeat of freshman year do you? I get the feeling that he's a dangerous guy Kyle…"

"_No_, Anne! Just forget it." Kyle sighed and turned around. Closing his locker shut he threw his book bag over his shoulder. Gabriella decided to let it go, _for now_. She knew there was a kind of rift between Kyle and East High's king but she did not know why. Again, no one will tell her why either. Gabriella groaned and immediately stepped back into his view.

Cupping his head gently with her hands, she ran a feather light finger over his badly bruised eye. She felt pity for Kyle; the gigantic purple bruise and scratches he had, looked sore and painful.

'What kind of _monster_ does this?' Gabriella thought.

What's makes it more awful is that this is not the first time she had seen Kyle with random bruises and cuts. He would never tell her how he had obtained them. Last year, she clearly remembers an embarrassing moment when she thought that he was being abused at home and confronted him about it – obviously it wasn't true.

Kyle sighed for the hundredths time today and carefully removed her hands off his face. Taking hold of her books in one hand and holding her hand in the other, he tugged her forward playfully. "Come on, I'll walk you home." He stated.

Gabriella looked questioningly at him, "Didn't you say you were going to try out for the basketball team this year?"

He smiled, "I am, but it was re-scheduled for Friday afterschool instead. They said on the announcements during our last period of the day. Let me guess you weren't paying attention right?"

Gabriella pouted and shook her head. Remembering what she wanted to do today, she put on her famous puppy faces and blinked up at him endearingly. "How about we go to your house? I haven't seen your mom in ages and I promised her I'll show her how to make a traditional Spanish dish for dinner!"

Kyle nodded, "Of course, you know how much I love your cooking. Do you need to call your dad and let him know?"

Gabriella shook her head. "He knows."

He raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Oh so you just knew you were coming over today."

She giggled, "I had a feeling. And don't I always go to your house unexpectedly…or is it that you don't want me to?..." she trailed off uncertainly.

"Of course I want you to. Anne, when have I ever said no? Besides my mom is in love with you. She'll kill me if I ever keep you from coming over."

She smiled and took his vacant hand again. Walking closer to Kyle, Gabriella couldn't help a grin start to form on her lips. Things were always so lighthearted and relaxed when she was with him and she loved every moment of it. Looking down at their joined hands, she tried to hide her growing blush, by letting a few strands of hair fall on her face.

'Could he be the one…?' was the only question going through her mind at the moment.

Tightening her hold on his hand, she giggled. No, of course he couldn't be. He was her best friend. Just because he was her best _guy_ friend doesn't mean she's automatically attracted to him….right?

"What's so funny?" Her reverie was broken my Kyle's question.

"Huh?" She asked with an adorable confused expression. Kyle laughed.

"You laughed out loud for no reason."

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows, "Well so did you right now."

Shaking his head, he decided to drop the issue. Looking back down at her, her eyebrow were still furrowed and she was staring at him with a weird look on her face.

"What?"

Suddenly she stuck her tongue out and pointedly looked the other way. Still chuckling he said, "Hey, now what did I do?"

"Nothing."

"Then look at my beautiful face already."

Gabriella scoffed but smiled nevertheless. "Please Kyle. Edward Cullen is beautiful okay….your…your more …"

"Sexy?" He suggested.

Gabriella laughed and shrugged playfully.

"Hot?"

All he got was another shrug.

"Okay how about gorgeous?"

Smirking all she did was shrug.

Now Kyle started pouting. "Fine I'm ugly right? That's what you're trying to say."

Sighing dramatically Gabriella placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I cant hide the truth for much longer. You're hideous."

Kyle stopped walking and so did Gabriella. Looking at her trying to hold in her smile, he knew she was lying. "Ha-ha very funny."

She burst out laughing, "You should have seen your reaction. Ha ha ha!"

Kyle felt himself smile at her. Shaking his head he let out a small laugh and stared adoringly at her, "You are so…weird sometimes."

Her face turned serious. "Good weird or bad weird?"

"Good weird." He confirmed.

Gabriella flashed him a bright smile and Kyle felt a familiar pang in his heart. He and Gabriella had been best friends since he moved into Albuquerque in their freshmen year. Ever since then, he has been enamored with her. Maybe with time, he'll be able to finally confess his affections for her but until then he's going to have to settle to just being her friend.

In Kyle's mind though, they already act like a couple already. He's heard Sharpay mention it also in the passing. Their always holding hands, he's always carrying her books, they each met the parents and are adored by them.

'All that's left is to make it official.' He thought, while returning her smile with one of his own. '…And I'll be dammed if I let Bolton ever have her.'

**Alex's P.O.V**

Awkward.

That was the only word you can describe the ride home from school. Troy cornered me after school, when I was ready to start walking home and dragged me to his car. He told the rest of his friends he was going to be at my house, since the basketball try-outs were re-scheduled, and that they should ride the school bus. I had felt so nervous, with all the stares of envy from guys wanting to be Troy's friend. But I wasn't. If only they knew it was because of my sister.

I bet they do know though. Throughout the day I have been asked questions like:

'_Are you Gabriella's brother?'_

'_Are you like super close with Troy?'_

'_Oh, you're a Montez? Want to hang out sometime?'_

The last one somewhat hurt me. People now wanted to be friends with me because being Gabriella's brother meant you were _always_ on good terms with Troy Bolton and will most likely never be on his bad side.

I felt bad for Gabriella, who, without a doubt, has it much worse. I wonder how many of her friends are just using her. Also, I wonder if she even _knows_.

Coming out of my thoughts, I noticed we were getting close to my house.

"Just turn the corner here." I said.

"I know where you live, don't worry." Troy said.

I looked at him strangely. After a few minutes he noticed my stare. "What?" He said.

"How-how do you know where my house is?"

Troy stayed quiet and kept looking at the road in front of him, not giving signs he was going to answer my question soon. Turning the corner and driving closer to my average two-story house, I mentioned casually, "You know, my sister doesn't like stalkers."

"I'm not a stalker!" He yelled, turning to face me, his face turning red.

I burst out laughing and stopped when he started to glare at me.

"Get out."

My face turned serious, "What?" 'He wouldn't throw me out of a moving car would he?' I thought, afraid of the answer.

"We're here."

Turning to look at the window I noticed he was right…hehe. I got out of his _awesome_ car, and did I mention I just love his car. Like love at first sight. It was black and shiny, with leather interior and modern sound system. I bet it drives incredibly fast too. Troy would have to watch out or I might ask to have his car so I won't spill his secret hobby to Gabriella.

Troy and I started walking up the steps to the porch. When we entered inside, we were met with the sight of a comfy looking living room and stairs on the right, leading upstairs. All the floors, except the kitchen were covered in a beige carpet and it matched the soft looking couches. In the middle of the living room was a medium sized coffee table and on the back wall was a roaring fire place.

Troy smile when he saw the mantel place full of family pictures. I saw him walk up to them and look through them. He picked one that catched his eye and inspected it for a very long time.

Walking up to see which one it was, I saw it was a school picture of Gabriella when she was in 1st grade. I saw him smile at her missing teeth's and pigtails.

"Yup, I'm proud to say I stole the money that she got from the tooth fairy for that missing tooth." I laughed.

Troy jumped and I laughed harder. He glared and pushed me away playfully. "I hope she got back at you, and if she didn't I'll be glad to avenge her." He smirked.

"Did I say I stole it from her? Hehe…nope she gave it to me…yup" I said nodding.

Troy rolled his eyes and threw his book bag on the floor. "O.K. now I wasn't lying when I said you were going to help me with my homework, so let's start now."

We walked to the dining room and placed our books on the table and sat to work. At first I was doing history and then, after about an hour, I immediately started on my math homework. I got somewhat annoyed when from the corner of my eye I can see him obviously looking at my paper for the answers. I mean, could he at least make sure I wasn't looking?

Eventually, I got frustrated and covered my paper with my textbook. I just stared directly at him, waiting to catch him red-handed.

When Troy was finished writing an answer, he looked back up to get the next one but was met with the cover of my book. He looked at me. "Can you move your book?"

"Why? Is it bothering you?" I said, acting oblivious.

"Yea, I can't see your answers with it in the way." He said.

'So blunt.' I thought flatly.

I just shook my head incredulously at him and moved my textbook.

"You know what, go ahead." I stood up from the chair and stretched. "Hmmm…I'm going to get something to drink. Want anything?"

"Water's good." He said, not lifting his head from his paper.

Walking in the kitchen and taking two glasses from the pantry, I half-yelled, "You know, isn't the point of homework to do it by yourself?"

His reply was a simple, "No." I sighed and took the now full glasses of water to the dining room.

"Here." I handed him his glass and sipped on mines. After a moment of silent writing, Troy threw his mechanical pencil on the table.

"Ok. I am officially done."

I looked over to his paper. "Umm, no you're not. You need to finish the other half too to be done."

Troy raised his eyebrows. "No, I am not doing anymore. Truthfully I don't never even bother to do my homework. I think it's a waste of time, if you ask me." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Do what you want Bolton. I can't make you."

"No you can't." Troy commented as he shoved his books in his book bag untidily. Leaving his book bag opened and in a mess, he moved away from his chair.

"I'm going to use your bathroom. Where is it?"

Not taking my eyes from my yet unfinished homework I said, "Up the stairs and to your left."

Troy nodded and left the room. I took a few more gulps of my water and let my eyes wander around the room - they landed on Troy's book bag.

Usually I wouldn't touch or even think about doing what I was about to do, but something familiar caught my eye.

Practically pouring out of Troy's messy bag was a blue notebook with white stripes going horizontally. It looked like a similar notebook I have seen, and unsuccessfully tried to steal one day. It looked like Gabriella's diary.

I felt my eyebrows rise almost up to my hairline and reached for it. Taking it out of Troy's bag, my suspicions were confirmed. Looking for the familiar signature of her name, I knew it was my sister's.

'Why does Troy have this?' I thought.

Hearing footsteps upstairs I groaned out loud.

"Great." I grumbled.

Walking up the stairs with the diary in my hand, I reached inside my sister's room to see Troy lying down on her bed, looking at Photo Albums.

"You know that stalkerish thing is looking more and more realistic to you isn't it?"

He just looked up at me with a smirk. "How did you know I was in here?"

"You stepped on a creaky floorboard and I heard your footsteps from downstairs. I blame myself though; I should have known you would do this. You're a stalker, remember?" I teased while jumping on Gabi's bed.

He glared at me.

I smirked at him. Knowing that he can't do anything without getting on my sister's bad side, I suddenly realize that all of Gabriella pampering finally has real use. She loves me and he can't hurt me.

'The power feels good.' I thought as I laughed evilly while staring into space.

"_What are you doing?"_

I looked at troy to see him staring at me as if I had just grown another head. 'Maybe I should stop going into silent monologues while there's company' I noted.

Shaking his head Troy turned to look around her room. It was very tidy – unlike his own room - and had pale blue walls with white bordering. Her comforter matched her walls and she had lots of teddy bears and stuffed animals sitting neatly on her bed. Well, not so neatly anymore with the two boys sitting on it.

She also had like a million books sitting on bookshelves and a desk with a white apple laptop lying on top of it. Her cream carpet on the floor was spotless and there were almost no posters on the walls. Only pictures of family and friends tapped above her computer desk.

Turning to Troy, I stated, "Her room is way cleaner than mines. I really don't know how she can keep it so clean. I barely last a day!"

Troy nodded in agreement, "Me neither, but I guess that's how my angel is."

"Who?" I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Gabriella." He said simply, turning back to flip through our family pictures in his lap.

I snickered. "Your _angel_?"

Troy looked up aggravated and narrowed his eyes, "Is there a problem?"

I put my hands up in surrender, "Nope… well I do have one other question."

"What?" he sighed impatiently?

I pulled out Gabriella's diary from behind me. "What are you doing with this? And how did you get it? Seriously, first a stalker and now a thief?" I laughed.

He snarky comeback was cut off though by the doorbell ringing.

"Who could that be?" I asked to myself as I got up from her bed and made my way towards the door. I was halfway down the stairs when two people started heading towards me and were already going up the stairs.

Chad and Zeke apparently let themselves in.

"What? How did you two get in?" Chad ignored me and went to greet Troy who was at the top of the stairs.

"Your dad arrived at the same time we did. He let us in and told us to come up here." Zeke explained.

"My dad is here?" I asked. When they nodded, I started hurrying down the stairs to greet him. "Wait here!" Going towards the kitchen where I heard noises, I came face to face with my dad's jovial face.

"H-hey dad!" I said shakily.

"Son." He greeted and came towards me with a smile. He put a hand on my shoulder, "See, I told you'll make better friends here, didn't I?"

"Um, yea you did…" I said uncertainly. 'If only he knew…' I thought.

"Go." He said shoving me towards the stairs, "you don't want to keep them waiting. I'm so happy for you Alex.

I didn't say anything as I started heading upstairs.

'Hmm, I wonder if he knows Troy's here too. I mean he only saw Chad and Zeke.' I thought but shrugged afterwards. 'What does it matter anyways? My dad totally loves everyone.'

Heading inside Gabriella's room, where they were all sprawled on the floor- except Troy who was sitting on the bed. I sat on the edge of the bed uncomfortably.

Awkward.

There it was again: that uneasy feeling. Chad, Zeke and I did nothing but look around the room and find something to say or do.

Troy on the other hand was calmly flipping through the photo album, oblivious to the tension. Leaning slightly back to get more comfortable; my hand hit the abandoned diary.

Remembering my unanswered question, I picked up the journal and turned to Troy.

"Troy." He raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement, but did not take his eyes off the photos. "You never told me how you got Gabriella's diary."

"I know."

After a moment of silence, where I thought he was going to reply, I made an impatient noise at the back of my throat and continued, "_Why_ do you have it? You know it's an invasion of privacy."

Troy finally looked up, "We bumped into each other, her stuff fell, she left it there by accident and I never read it so chill. At any rate, I was going to return it."

Satisfied with the answer, I nodded.

"Wait! Hold up!" We all looked at Chad, who had jumped up from lying down on the comfortable rug. He pointed at the journal.

"Are you guys saying that's Gabriella's _diary_?" I nodded but Troy just stared at his friend, already knowing what he was thinking. "I repeat: you have _your angel's_ diary? And you are just going to return it_without_ looking in it?"

"Yes Chad, do you expect me to _read_ it and invade her privacy?" Troy said sharply.

"YES!" Chad looked at each person around the room as if they were crazy. Looking at Troy imploringly he added, "Don't you want to know if Gabriella thinks about you? _What_ she thinks about you?"

Troy pursed his lips in thought.

"Come on guys," he looked at each guy, "this might actually help Troy out. Troy, think about it…what if, right inside that book, are the words 'I Love Troy Bolton' in big bold, cursive letters, and you will never know."

Chad walked closer and picked the diary up from the bed. Dangling it in front of Troy, Chad continued, "What about if there's a big, red heart with the words 'Mrs. Bolton' in it…_and_ _you'll never know."_

Turning to Zeke, he tried to persuade him too. "Come on man, this is our one chance inside a girls mind. And isn't Sharpay one of her best friends. Maybe this journal could drop some hints if Sharpay likes you back or not."

Zeke just smirked back. "What if I don't want to know? And what if you just want to see if there are any hints that _Taylor_ might like you?"

Chad pouted, "Shut up."

I just sat there staring at them. Maybe I should intervene right now? Yea I should…

I was about to reach for the journal when it was harshly and very quickly snatched by none other than Troy Bolton.

Sighing, I turned to him.

Zeke groaned but Chad just smirked.

"Told you you'll want to know."

Troy rolled his eyes and smirked at him, "You already had me at "I love Troy Bolton.'"

Chad laughed and we all huddled near Troy. Honestly I couldn't deny that I'm not in the least bit interested. I haven't seen my sister in a very long time. I do feel bad though that I'm about to get to know her better my peeking in her diary. What a brother I am…

"Okay, here goes…" Troy sighed. "…into my angel's thoughts and feelings..." He paused." If she finds out, she will never trust me." Troy's eyes widened. Turning to look at Chad – who was looking heavenward wishing Troy would stop stalling – he whispered, "I don't like the sound of that."

Rolling his eyes, Chad stretched his arm out, requesting for the book. Hesitantly Troy gave it to him.

"Thank you." Chad said.

Jumping off the bed, he opened the book and started pacing back and forth. Zeke, Troy and I just watched him read and skim through pages and pages. Next to me Troy was practically fidgeting.

After about two minutes, Chad stopped abruptly. "Oh no."

Annoyed Troy asked, "What? What is it?"

Turning ever so slowly Chad faced Troy with a grim face. "You don't want to know."

"What do you mean I don't want to know?" Troy half yelled. Scrambling up from Gabi's bed, he rushed towards Chad and tried to snatch the book. Chad tried to withhold it from him but that just provoked Troy on. Finally getting hold of the book he looked at the page where Chad was and started to read…

_**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**__I hope you enjoyed this long chapter! I made it extra long because I felt bad for taking a long time and i know many expected Troy to come to Dinner with Gabi home but she's with Kyle so yea…sorry he he…I'll make up for it though. I promise there will be a time when Troy goes to the Montez's house for dinner and she will most definetly be there. I also apologize for bringing an OC into the story...=( forgive me...well yea REVIEW!_


	5. Dear Diary

**Disclaimer:** I don't own High School Musical

No One's POV

_(Feb/14/2007)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Valentine Day and you'll never believe what happened! Kyle kissed me! I repeat – Kyle Adams, the new kid from New York, kissed me! Lol - I can't stop smiling. It was my first kiss and it was so romantic! Kyle and I bumped into each other at the park and decided to go get some ice cream together. He, of course, paid for it like a nice gentleman and then after, when he was walking me home, kissed me! It was so nice…_

Troy frantically threw the diary across the room angrily. It crashed into the wall and crashed down to the floor in a mess. His blood felt as if it was boiling and he was trying his hardest not to explode and yell. Chad, Zeke, and Alex saw him clench and unclench his fist over and over again and knew he was in a rage.

"I can't believe this!" He threw his arms up in the air and angrily started pacing around the room, "That guy just keeps popping up everywhere when it come to _my _angel…_and he just wont go away!" _Troy hissed heatedly. "Who does he think he is? Her _first_ kiss! Obviously he didn't learn anything from the beating I gave him yesterday!"

They other boys just followed his pacing's with their heads, hearing him rant on and on angrily.

Chad, though, decided to intervene. "Maybe you should just do something to make him leave Albuquerque forever." He supplied with a bored expression pasted on his handsome face.

He wasn't expecting to be taken seriously though.

Troy stopped and stared at Chad with a sadistic smirk. "Chad, for once, you are right. I just need to get him expelled. I did it twice before and I can do it again."

Alex looked confused. Turning to Zeke he asked quietly, "He did it before?"

Zeke cringed and explained in a whisper, "Long ago, there was a guy name Travis in the school. He was the football captain and hated Troy. No one knows if it was to get back at Troy for all the humiliation he had caused him or because he was just jealous, but he decided to take revenge on Troy by hurting Gabriella."

He paused and then kept going, "He made her fall down the stairs - but nothing bad happened to her" Zeke added hastily, "she was just unconscious for some time. Travis was a pretty sadistic guy. Either way Troy got so scared and angry he made sure to get him expelled and not able to be accepted into any other good schools. Last I heard, he was being homeschooled and isn't able to play football anymore since Troy beat him up pretty badly too."

Alex flinched. "Wow.

"He deserved it though. Gabriella was an innocent in their feud." Zeke commented.

Alex nodded. He looked over at Troy who was talking to Chad frantically about something and then asked, "…and what about the second time? He mentioned he did it twice."

Turning back to Zeke, Alex saw him smile, "That is actually a funny story. It happened recently too, about three to two years ago I think. Anyways, she was the head cheerleader – Joanny - and…"

"He did this to a _girl_?"

Zeke threw him a look, "Don't interrupt. Okay, so Joanny thought that since he was the Basketball captain and she was the captain of her squad they had to be together. So naturally she hated your sister…"

"Why does it always have to be because of Gabriella?"

Zeke groaned, "Stop interrupting!"

Alex lifted both hands in surrender, "Alright, alright."

Zeke sighed and continued, "Alex you'll come to understand that Troy doesn't usually lose his temper much…"

"Oh really?" Alex said pointedly with raised eyebrows. Obviously he was thinking about Troy's fuming rampage earlier.

Zeke glared at him, "Let me continue!"

"Sorry…" Alex said sheepishly.

"Anyways he doesn't usually lose his temper. He's mostly a very stoic guy. Just when it doesn't come to Gabriella. You see, he's been after her for like God knows how long and almost everyone came to understand that Troy doesn't care much for anything unless you hurt his girl. Joanny didn't take it seriously so she started making up rumors. Some harsh ones of Gabriella and some about her and Troy doing some very _explicit_ acts, if you get what I mean, in which never happened."

Alex nodded, "Oh so she pretty much lied about being his _lover_." He snickered.

Zeke smiled and nodded, "You can say that. In the end, Troy got sweet revenge by telling her to meet him in the janitor's closet so…you know they can fuck. Joanny went of course and, since it was dark, she didn't know that when the door opened and someone came in, it wasn't Troy at all. It was Greg, a football player at the time. She thinking it was Troy, pretty much had sex with him right there. Troy, who had been planning the whole thing went to get the principal and guided him to the closet. She was so embarrassed because Troy got some pictures of them posted online and Mr. Matsui wanted to suspend her for a _long_ time after that."

"Suspended?" Alex asked, "I thought that she was expelled."

"Usually for doing something like that you're suspended for like a month but with Troy's money and persuasion, he got her expelled."

Alex made a noise of understanding. "Wow.", was all he could say.

"Hey, you two! Are you guys done sharing secrets so you guys can come back to the present?" Chad's voice cut in.

Zeke turned to them, "Whatever, so does Troy have a plan for Kyle?"

Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No I don't. He's too close to Gabriella. Their like best friends and that makes it risky for me." He groaned and collapsed on Gabriella's bed. "Why does she even like him? He's nothing compared to me. _Nothing!"_

"Well it was two years ago, maybe she doesn't like him now. I mean, they would have been going out by now right?" Alex tried to make the situation better.

"Don't even joke about that! The only way they'll ever be together is if I'm dead."

"You're a very jealous person, aren't you?" Alex asked Troy

"Yes." Came the simple reply.

Alex sighed, not knowing what to say, and walked over to the lying diary on the floor. He sat down on the floor and started flipping the pages, reading and pausing here and now.

Zeke turned from Alex to Troy, who was lying on his back, with his hands covering his face. He wished there was something to help his friends but it looked like he was stuck. If only that diary had said something else…

"Hey Troy," everyone turned to a smiling Alex. "You didn't bother reading the rest, did you?" He asked, holding the open diary in his hand.

"No, I don't want to. Opening that book was a mistake. I swear I feel like murdering Kyle." Troy growled, not moving an inch from his position on the bed.

Walking closer, Alex dropped the book next to Troy. "Well I suggest you keep reading where you left off. Then start reading the next entry." He advised Troy.

Looking up at Alex, Troy grumbled to himself and took the diary. Finding the page where he was, he kept reading…

…_but at the same time it felt somewhat awkward. I couldn't help but daydream me and Troy Bolton kissing instead. It's like I cannot chose between those two. Kyle is kind and funny, while Troy is sweet, mysterious, cute and smart. I guess I have a crush on both guys…I think. I still don't know exactly what I feel for Kyle. But on the other hand, what are the chances of East High's king, Troy Bolton ever liking a girl like me. Well on another note, I have to go. Taylor needs help in finding the right outfit for the Valentine's Day dance tomorrow). In my opinion I just think she wants to impress Chad Danforth. She always talks about him…haha. I still can't believe that girl is starstruck on one of the lunkhead basketball boys…I can't say anything though because I'm starting to think that maybe I am too._

_Yours,_

_Geeky Gabi_

Troy was frozen. He kept reading over his favorite lines in his head over and over.

… _I couldn't help but daydream me and Troy Bolton kissing instead…_

…_Troy is sweet, mysterious, cute and smart…_

… _Maybe I am too…_

…_Yours…_

He just couldn't get enough. She liked him. Well…she did like him three years ago. Hopefully she still does. He smiled when he read about the dance; he knew perfectly well what was going to happen next.

With hope swelling in his heart, he hastily flipped the page, grinning from ear-to-ear and completely ignoring the other people in the room. Troy started to read:

_(Feb/15/2007)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess who I went to the Valentine's Day Dance with? Troy Bolton! Even though I know he only came with me out of pity because no guy asked me and he wasn't going with anyone either (I was shocked at this), I enjoyed every minute of it. Also, the kiss me and Kyle had yesterday was completely platonic. We talked it over this morning and decided to forget about it completely and just be friends for now. It's not smart to risk a friendship by going out with your friend and I feel as if Kyle is much better off as just that. On the other hand, I can't help but feel these butterfly's whenever I'm with Troy. I feel lightheaded and just so peaceful. Of course, my dad just had to ruin my perfect evening of reminding me that I am not able to date boys until I'm older. I was so surprised he let me go tonight. Really, though, I had to tell him like a million times that Troy was just a friend escorting me to a dance._

_Well Diary, it is getting late, and I need to wake up super early to morning mass. I hope I see Troy…and Kyle too. I need to show him the new CD I bought yesterday. I think he'll like it too. And now Sharpay is calling (great…). Ha-ha…I swear if it's to talk about Zeke's cookies I'm hanging up._

_Schoolgirl with a crush,_

_Geeky Gabi_

"Alright, I read it." Troy declared as he turned around to face the three boys. Chad and Zeke were surprised to see a grinning Troy. It seriously looked like Christmas came early for him. "…and she does like me." He announced.

"That's great!" Chad yelled as he patted Troy on the back.

Troy, for the first time in many years, felt peaceful. Something he has been yearning for has just been confirmed and he was excited.

Walking towards the bed, he gave the diary to Chad and Zeke, "You two would want to read it two. Might find something interesting." He recommended.

Taking the journal from him, Zeke and Chad huddled together and began to read what Troy read.

Troy looked at a silent Alex. "Why so quiet?"

Alex faced him and smiled sadly, "Nothing, just looking at my mom." He pointed at a portrait on the bedside table. A young lady was smiling up at them brightly, holding in her arms a giggling little Gabi.

"She was very pretty." He commented, eyes soaking up the similarities between mother and daughter.

'_Now I know where my angel gets her beauty from.'_

"Yea, she was." Troy noted the sad tone of Alex's voice and decided to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"So…" Troy really did not know what to say. He doesn't usually like to console people or talk about guys' feelings.

"Ha! I knew she liked my cookies!" Zeke's giddy voice cut through the tension.

"Yea, yea – whatever. Taylor likes me!" came Chad's own voice.

Alex rolled his yes – honestly he was getting tired of this. "Don't you guys think that maybe they don't anymore? That entry was dated in 2007; three years ago."

He watched their crestfallen expressions and already knew the answers. He straightened up and held out his hand. "Okay then, give it to me. Let's find a more recent one."

Chad handed it to him wordlessly while Zeke and Troy crowded around Alex.

"Okay, let's see…" Alex trailed off as he began flipping through the entries. Seeing one with Troy's name written on, he stopped and began reading.

_(May/25/2009)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Ugh! I am so mad right now! I hate Troy Bolton!..._

'Oh-no.' Alex thought as he hugged the diary to him – away from Troy's eyes.

"Hey!" Troy yelled indignantly. "What are you doing?"

"Umm…maybe I should read it first and...then you read it." Alex tried to persuade.

"Um, let's see - No!" Alex flinched as Troy yelled a little too close to his ear. He felt Troy snatch the diary from him harshly and began reading the page. Everyone else huddled near him and also began to read. Alex strayed on the edge of the bed, foreshadowing a tragedy.

_(May/25/2009)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Ugh! I am so mad right now! I hate Troy Bolton! Well okay, maybe I don't _hate_him…but I don't like him. I saw him bully Kyle today after school, completely trying to get his homework – well that's what I think he was trying to do. Gosh, now I understand why everyone is so weary and obedient when he's around. I better not ever see him bullying again or I'll probably go up to him and slap some sense into his cruel head. Kyle is my best friend and one of the nicest guy's around (unlike Bolton); he doesn't deserve to be abused like that. I hope he's all right. He did a good job at fighting back but got pretty busted. I should go over his house to help him cheer up and fix his wounds. Good thing I have a big First Aid kit._

_Sincerely,_

_Doctor Gabi – lol_

Troy stared at the page blankly.

"What-what did it say?" Alex asked carefully.

Troy looked up and said bitterly, "That she hates me."

"Come on Troy, she doesn't hate you – she just said she doesn't like you." Chad tried to console.

Zeke turned to Chad and shook his head, "Not helping dude."

Troy rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling resentfully, "All because of Adams –_ again_."

Looking at the journal Alex read over what they read. It pretty much said what he thought it would have. Sighing he looked at an angry Troy. "How about not bullying anymore? It seems to be getting you in trouble nowadays." Alex suggested.

Chad snorted, "Yea and how about not breathing – that seems easier." He turned to Alex. "Troy just cannot stop being who he is because of something a diary says."

"No but it is something Gabriella wrote and feels." Alex said.

"You two just _shut up_." Zeke reprimanded. He looked over at an aggravated Troy who was passing his hand over his face over again. "Troy?" He asked attentively.

"What?" he snapped.

"Um…you okay?" Chad and Alex looked at Troy for the answer.

"No! Does it look like I am okay?" he said scathingly.

They stayed quiet.

"This is a disaster! If only…" He trailed off, feeling something in his pocket vibrate. Reaching inside he found his phone.

Flipping it open, he saw it was a text message from his mother. Not reading it because he knew it was to ask where he was, he stood up and headed for the door.

"Well I have to go so bye."

"Wait." Alex said, "Weren't you going to stay for dinner?"

"Nope. I was, but my angel isn't here apparently."

Alex rolled his eyes and smirked, "Fine then."

Troy approached the door and opened it. With a final nod of farewell, he left the room and headed downstairs.

Alex sighed and turned to Chad and Zeke. "What about you guys?"

Chad perked up, "Can I stay? I am so hungry!" He whined while holding his stomach for emphasis.

Zeke rolled his eyes and smiled, "When aren't you hungry?" turning to Alex he nodded, "Sure we'll stay."

Alex nodded and guided them downstairs to see what his father was cooking.

On the inside he was exhausted. Today was definitely the weirdest first day of school.

**A/N: ****PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. A Good Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon and school had just ended; the sky was clear and blue and everyone had woken up to the sound of birds singing. Everyone was in high spirits and in raptures for the weekend. Kids were chatting by their buses, ready to head home, and people were dodging flying basketballs and skateboarders. Laughter and yelling was about the only thing you could hear.

And Troy hated it.

Troy Bolton was currently sitting on the rim of the striking water fountain that held a statue of the schools founder, at the center of everyone's attention and right in front of the school. This area was known to all to be the "Popular's" territory. Many kids dreamed of being able to hang out there, but weren't allowed to. It is Troy Bolton's property; along with the roof's garden - that alone meant that no one can wander into it without permission unless your name starts with 'Gabri' and ends with 'Ella'.

Scowling up at random bystanders he easily looked to be the only annoyed person in vicinity. No one dared pay attention to him in fear that they might to do something wrong and anger him further. People mostly left him alone when he was in one of his mood – well except for the basketball team and occasional cheerleaders who were presently crowding around him. All around him, his friends were goofing around and making stupid jokes. He didn't even bother to try and listen to them

Abruptly he was taken away from his sulking by annoying giggles too close to his ear. Turning around Troy flinched at the sight of Lauren, the head cheerleader, only a few centimeters away from his face. Swiftly moving over a bit to distance himself from her, he snapped at her, "What?"

"Oh Troysie, I only wanted to properly give you a good 'Hello'." She breathed out, batting her eyelashes, in a way that was supposed to be flirty and took hold of his arm. Running her fingers up and down his arm seductively, she scooted closer to him and started to lean into his face.

Scoffing, Troy took back his arm callously and pushed her away cruelly. She landed on the concrete floor harshly. A flash of pain appeared on her face, but Troy couldn't make himself feel an ounce of pity. "I am really not in the mood to deal with your annoying antics today, Anderson." He sneered at her with a scowl on his face.

Sighing and blushing out of humiliation, Lauren quickly stood up and brushed off any dirt she had on her white and red uniform. Looking around she saw some people shaking their heads and laughing at her. Pursing her lips, she raised her chin up high and with what was left of her dignity went to sit by Troy again – only a good safe distance away.

"Hey Troy!"

Troy ignored the squeaky voice of Kayla but sighed in frustration when he felt her sit on his other side.

'_God, help me or I might kill these girls.'_ Troy prayed.

"How was your summer?" an awkward silence followed her words as he ignored her completely. Kayla shrugged and continued to giggle, "Can you believe that there's this rumor going around that we hooked up over the summer…which of course is not true because…you were in Greece…and I was…here." She stumbled throughout her sentence in a nervous panic as Troy slowly turned to glare hatefully at her.

"And who started it, Kayla? If I find out it was you…"

"No! I didn't." Kayla quickly added, hopefully trying to calm him down. She really didn't want to end up like Joanny, their old head cheerleader. There are rumors of what he did to her, and they all brought shivers of fear in her.

Troy rolled his eyes and was about to look into his book bag for some form of entertainment when something unusual caught his eyes. Usually Troy doesn't notice differences in girl's appearances; he thinks it useless how they try so hard to look more sluttier everyday. But it is hard not to notice the difference in Kayla – she went from a bottle bleach blonde to a brunette. The changes were glaring, and honestly, in troy's opinion she looked ridiculous.

"What did you do to your hair?" He asked.

Hey eyes widened and so did her smile. "You noticed! Do you like it?"

On his other side, Lauren's eyes narrowed in jealousy. _'He noticed her hair…Troy doesn't do that.'_ She thought sadly.

"No." Troy said bluntly.

Kayla visibly deflated and Lauren smiled at her, enjoying her embarrassment. Sighing Kayla continued, "Well its okay. The good thing is that you noticed _me_ and didn't throw me to the floor." She said, returning Lauren's smirk.

Troy rolled his eyes and took out his IPod, bored with their fighting.

Lauren scoffed, "Well I'm not the one who dyed their hair to look like Gabriella's just so I can get his attention."

Kayla shrieked in humiliation when Troy started to chuckle to himself, amused that she did such a thing. He didn't know what was funnier: that she dyed her hair to look like his angel's or that she actually believed that would have worked. Blushing, Kayla got up and marched away, glaring at Lauren when she passed by her. Promises of revenge being uttered the whole way.

Lauren glanced at him and sighed. She saw that he went back to ignoring her and was currently flipping through songs on his IPod, blasting the volume all the way.

"Aww don't be sad Lauren." She turned and saw Chad Danforth sit next to her. He had his usual goofy smile on and was, as usual, holding "Willy".

Raising her eyebrows, she said, "I am not sad."

Chad scoffed, "Sure your not."

He stood up and was making his way to talk to Jason, when a thought occurred to her. "Chad!"

Rotating around dramatically, he landed next to her back to his previous position. "Yeeees?" he asked, batting his eyelashes ridiculously.

Blinking up at him, Lauren looked at him with a serious face on and shook her head a little, "Stop that."

"Okay." sighed Chad dejectedly, turning his head to the side. After hearing a giggle come from Lauren, he turned back around with a satisfied smile. "So what is it?"

"I was wondering what has Troy so mad?" People around her heard her question and stopped talking, all wanting to hear the answer to it.

Chad chuckled, "Oh he's not mad. He's just moping around."

At everyone's confused stare he explained, "Well he found out that Gabriella knows about his bullying so he's cutting back."

"Cutting back?" Lauren scoffed. "How long do you think he'll last?"

Chad shrugged, "He seems to be doing alright so far."

As if on cue, a freshman, who had been walking past their territory, happened to slip on a pebble and crash loudly onto the floor. All his books, pencils, and belongings were scattered around. He looked ridiculous; a tucked in shirt; too high pants with a belt; leather dress shoes; gigantic glasses; acne covering his face; and too short jeans that revealed white bulky, socks. He was a walking poster kid for nerds everywhere, so naturally, everyone nearby started to laugh.

In the middle of his laughs, Chad glanced over at Troy. What he saw made him double-over on the floor in fits of laughter. Wiping away tears, he pointed a finger at him. Lauren and everyone else, turned to see what he was signaling at, and their laughter increased tenfold.

There, sitting rigidly still was Troy staring at the fallen kid with the most pained expression ever. His stricken expressions made it look like he was actually suffering inside by not being able to insult the boy or join in the laughter.

Said boy thought that the laughter was all because of him and not because of Troy's expression. He turned beet red and looked down, collecting all his items and hiding the unshed tears in his eyes. No one stopped to help him, all too busy enjoying the scene.

The scene though turned ugly when a gasp was heard.

Pushing her way to the center of the crowd was Gabriella Montez. She glared at the people who were laughing and crouched down to help the poor boy. After getting all his things off the floor she passed them to the poor freshman, who was staring at her as though she was a saint. Both standing up, she grabbed his arm and guided him through the mess of a crowd. With one last glare at them, she spotted Troy in the center and narrowed her eyes.

"You are all so_ cruel_. I hope one day, karma gets back on everyone who has ever bullied someone. Just so you know how it feels." She hissed out. With that, she marched away, with the freshman in tow.

Blinking stupidly at their direction, Troy took out his earphones and pointed to the spot where his angel just stood, "What just happened?" he asked rhetorically. Still staring blankly he groaned and ran a hand though his hair. He felt like pulling at them in frustration.

"Well…" Chad started sheepishly, but stopped short at seeing Troy's glare.

"Hey Troy!" Alex said happily walking into their circle and nearing him.

"'_Hey Troy!'_" Troy mimicked. Glaring at him too, he asked, "Where have you been? I told you to meet me here straight after school."

Wearily Alex looked at him and then at Chad, "What…"

"Don't ask." Chad cut him off with those two simple words.

With raised eyebrows as an acknowledgement, he turned back to Troy to explain, "Well I was coming out of the school with my friend from Honors Biology and I was going to come here, but he for some reason warned me to not go near here. Said, 'People like us aren't welcomed there…' So I looked for you almost everywhere but here; saving this place for last. Until I saw my sister coming from this direction and I asked her where you were. She told me to come here." He finished off, out of breath.

"Oh." Troy said simply.

"Yeah…and she looked angry. What happened to her?"

At this Troy groaned and stood up. Tossing his book bag over his shoulder he started walking away. Everyone soon did the same and started to part ways. Some was following Troy towards the Gym and some heading towards their cars.

"I told you not to ask!" Chad hissed at him quietly, both trailing behind Troy.

"Sorry." Alex whispered quietly back. "And why are we going to the gym?"

"Because it is try-outs and we got to help." Chad whispered back.

"Me too?" hissed out Alex.

Chad shrugged, "If you want. But there would be a whole bunch of people there just looking."

Alex nodded. "All right. I'm going to be by the bleachers then."

Chad nodded and followed Troy towards their coach's office, to discuss what they'll be looking for in the people who would be trying out. Alex watched them leave and turned towards the center of the gym. It looked bigger than the last time he remembered it to be. People where sitting on the bleachers, observing the nervous kids practicing on the court. Happy that it was not him being on the court, he made his way to sit on one of the bleachers.

On his way there, he bumped into a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes. To Alex she looked incredibly pretty and couldn't help but blush when she caught his stare.

"S-sorry." He said. '_Great way to be smooth, Alex._' He mentally scolded himself.

"It's okay." She said smiling. Offering her hand, she continued, "My name is Lauren Anderson, but you know that of course."

Alex shook his head slowly, "No, sorry, but my name is A-Alex." He took her outstretched hand and shook it. He hoped it was not sweaty.

"Pleasure." She said, sticking her chin high. "I'm _the head_ cheerleader." She said proudly. "And I know who you are. I was there when you were talking to Troy earlier outside."

"Oh." He said dumbly.

"Yeah. So I have to go now." She said, gesturing towards the rest of the cheerleaders who were waiting impatiently behind her. "Hope I see you again."

Alex nodded and grinned at her, "Yeah…definitely."

Lauren smiled and giggled, slowly making her way back to her group of friends, looking back every now and then.

Alex blushed and couldn't help but smile foolishly. _'I just talked to the hottest girl ever and didn't make a complete fool out of myself…well not too much!'_ he yelled in his head.

Walking towards the bleacher, he sat down gingerly. After a few minutes he grew bored and started to do some of his homework.

"Wish me Luck, Anne." Kyle said nervously as he played with Gabriella's fingers. Gabriella, Kyle, Sharpay and Taylor were currently in the Gym waiting for the try-outs to begin.

Squeezing his hand for encouragement, Gabriella giggled, "Don't worry so much. By the time try-outs are over you'll be in the team. I promise you."

"You sure about that?"

"Come on, we've all seen you play, Kyle. You're good. You just need some more confidence." Sharpay said from right next to him, pinching his cheeks while she said it.

Kyle laughed, smacking her hand away. "All right! Hopefully Coach Wilson will think I'm good."

Gabriella nodded and smiled at him. She didn't notice Sharpay and Taylor frown until she heard an "Oh no." from Taylor.

Kyle and she turned to her questioningly. "What's wrong?" Kyle asked.

Nodding towards the court with her chin, she said, "I don't think Coach Wilson will be the one running the try-outs."

With trepidation they turned to look at what Taylor was talking about. There, clad in his Wildcat red basketball shorts, a white fitted t-shirt, and sneakers was Troy Bolton with a megaphone and a clipboard. His basketball cronies were all surrounding him, talking to themselves as Troy looked at the clipboard.

Next to Gabriella, Kyle sighed, "Looks like my chances just went out the window."

"What are you talking about? I'm sure Troy would ignore the bad blood between you two for the sake of his team." Gabriella said, but she knew deep down that it was a lie. Kyle's chances weren't looking so bright at all.

Looking at Troy, Gabriella felt herself blush when their eyes locked. Even from this great distance, she can see how blue and bright his eyes were. Something in her stomach tingled with the way he sent her a smile and a wink. Gasping, she turned around to her friends, hoping they didn't see it.

Sighing in relief when she saw that they didn't, she turned back to Troy. She was shocked to see that he wasn't looking at her but his eyes seemed to be looking at Kyle next to her. Troy's eyes were a deep blue color this time and were glaring hatefully.

Gabriella fought down a shiver of fear at the sight of Troy so angry. Looking from Kyle and back to Troy repeatedly, Gabriella felt her fears for Kyle confirmed. Hopefully this day doesn't end _too_ badly.

"_Fuck_ him." Troy sneered.

"What?" asked a confused Zeke. Troy's abrupt words caught the attention of his team.

Chad laughed, "What's wrong?" he asked, coming to the front of the group and placing a hand on Troy's shoulder.

Troy shoved his hand away; he wasn't in the mood for Chad's jokes. Still glaring at Kyle, he motioned at him with his hand, "Look at him! He's what's wrong! Standing there, laughing and holding my angel's hand." Troy exhaled heavily and closed his eyes. "What in the world is he doing here in the first place?" he snapped.

Zeke and Chad shrugged, preferring not to say a word to Troy.

Sighing, Troy opened his eyes, and made sure to ignore Adams as he sauntered towards the middle of the gym. A hush of silence came over the gym as everyone stared at the captain of the team. Clearing his throat, Troy held the megaphone by his mouth and began to speak confidently, "All right! Now, we are going to make this a fast try-out. So first, I want everyone who is trying out to come unto the court and line up by grade level."

Immediately, the students who were trying out began to form four lines in front of Troy. To his horror, he saw Kyle receive a hug from his Gabriella and head towards the line with all the Juniors in it. Narrowing his eyes at Adams, he tried his best to keep his anger at bay.

"Go, Kyle!" was heard from somewhere in the bleachers. At the corner of his eyes he saw that it was Gabriella's blonde friend who had shouted that out. Behind him, he heard Zeke start whispering to Chad excitedly.

"Zeke shut up!" Troy hissed at him quietly.

Once everyone was where they were supposed to be, he started speaking through the megaphone again "We'll be splitting you all into groups – each group will be playing against each other. My team and I will be looking at all of your strengths and weaknesses. In the end, not all of you might make it and remember that there's always next year. With that being said…Chad." He motioned for Chad to bring forth a box -It had different colored jerseys inside, each for each group. They began to pass them out to all the guys lined up.

In all the commotion in getting together with their colors to each of their own teams, Troy signaled for Jason to follow him. Pushing him to the sidelines and away from view, Troy spoke to him quietly, "Jason, I want you to go get Alex for me and bring him into the lockers. Tell him to change quickly into some sweats and come out."

Jason nodded slowly, "All right!"

Troy stared at him expectantly. "I meant now!" he yelled.

Sighing he saw Jason jump and start running towards the bleachers. Seeing Alex follow Jason towards the locker room in confusion, Troy finally returned towards his teammates.

"Where were you?" asked Zeke when he saw Troy appear.

"Getting our last student who is going to be trying out."

"Who?"

"You will see." Smirked Troy. If everything came out as he plans then Kyle won't be joining his team anytime soon – Alex will.

Back in the bleacher, Gabriella stared bemused as she saw her little brother walk towards the court. He had changed into a pair of sweat pants and in a white t-shirt that appeared to be two sizes to big. It looked as if, Alex was…

"Oh my god! Gabriella, is Alex trying out?" came Taylor's outburst.

"I guess so…" she trailed off, still looking at Alex. She didn't know that Alex wanted to play basketball – heck, she didn't even know he_ liked _it. Though, from what she heard, he has been hanging around with the team a lot more often; she shouldn't find it so surprising.

Sitting down at a table with Chad, his co-captain, Troy saw the try-outs begin. His other teammates were walking about, looking at the matches in different perspectives and directions.

His eyes were mostly set on Alex. To Troy's relief the boy was good. Really good.

His relief though soon turned sour. When Kyle began to play, he reluctantly admitted that he also was a bit talented.

"Kyle's good." Troy turned to glare at Chad. He merely put his hands up in surrender, "Only an observation."

"Yes, well it doesn't matter. Alex is good too. _He_ will be joining the team, not Kyle." Troy drawled.

Chad studied Troy, "Is that why you wanted Alex to try-out all of a sudden? So he can take Kyle's place if he was any good?"

"Why else?"

Chad sighed and went back to his clipboards, crossing out the name Kyle Adams. He knew Troy always got what he wanted so there was no chance that Kyle would make it on this team.

The try-outs finally came to an end. All the students were sweaty and panting; some on the floor in exhaustion. Troy crossed out the names of all those kids. If they couldn't handle this then they won't be able to go into the team.

Chad made them all mass together in a big group. They would be passing out the Wildcat uniform jersey to who ever made it. Many were fidgeting, keeping their eyes locked on the two red jerseys in Troy's hands.

"Keep in mind that not everyone made it. In all honesty, only two of you actually made into Varsity." He gestured towards the two jerseys in his hand. "The rest will be going to JV or in none at all. Now for Varsity…" He trailed off.

"James." A look of relief passed over a blonde guy to Troy's left. James stepped forward and stopped in front of Troy, who gave him the jersey without another glance.

"And Montez." This time, a look of confusion settled on Alex's face. When he walked forwards to receive the jersey, Troy could have sworn that he looked a little angry too.

Shaking his head, Troy stepped back and allowed Chad to read out the rest of the guys who made into JV. He almost grinned when he saw Kyle's disappointed face. He did allow himself to throw Adams a small smirk; all he got in return was a glare and a sneer. Though, Troy's smirk soon disappeared as soon as he saw Gabriella come running on to the court and throw him a big hug. This time Kyle gave him a mocking smile, while he circled his arms around Gabriella's waist, returning the hug and pissing Troy off while he was at it.

Hiding his fury, he heard his name being called. Turning to the voice, he saw Coach Wilson walk towards him.

"How were try-outs? Everything go alright?"

Troy nodded and threw him a fake smile just for show. "Yes, everything went smoothly."

Wilson nodded in satisfaction. "That's good to hear. Unfortunately I was only able to catch half of it."

"Oh you did?" Troy wasn't counting on him being part of the audience.

"Yes and let me say that there were all pretty good. Especially that Adams kid. He was good." Wilson nodded as if to confirm it to himself.

Angry, troy raised an eyebrow at him and pursed his lips in agitation, "Oh really? I didn't pay much attention to him. He did not really stick out to me much."

Looking around, Wilson nodded in acknowledgement and asked, "So where are your new teammates?"

"Their right here." Troy signaled to Alex to come, but couldn't find James. Scowling, he searched around the gym and saw him being carried on the shoulders of two of his friends.

Sighing he yelled, "JAMES! Celebrate later and come over here!"

James saw him and smiled, "Be right there captain!" Though that won't be happening any time soon, seeing as his two friends weren't strong enough to keep holding his weight. Once Troy had shouted, it scared one of them and in about a split second after James yelled back to Troy, he was tumbling down. Hearing a howl of pain, come from the pile of fallen kids, Troy groaned and ran over; behind him were Alex and Coach Wilson.

"Ow!" James yelled over and over again. When Troy arrived, he cringed at the sight of the boy's leg. It look like he landed badly and his leg was turned to an angle in which is physically in possible to do without breaking things. Troy wasn't a doctor, he didn't know what was wrong – the only thing that registered was that he won't be able to be in the team now. And since Coach Wilson saw the try-outs that meant that…

"Well then, guess your going to have to put Adams in the team. Wasn't he the next best?" Wilson asked him oblivious to Troy's mounting rage.

Troy stayed silent, glaring at James. He didn't intend to answer his coach until…

"Yes, Kyle was the next best. He deserves to be in the team!" came the overly excited voice of Gabriella. Apparently she heard Coach Wilson's question and decided to put Adams skills out in the open.

Troy groaned and turned around in time to see a girl full of sparkles and pink, run past him. "Put Kyle in!" she shouted at his coach, pointing at the fallen James. A whole crowd of kids were surrounding them and all the cheerleader and basketball players came to see what happened.

"Wow." He heard Chad murmur right next to him. Troy threw him a look – where in the world did he come from?

Sighing, his nose was assaulted by the smell of vanilla and coconuts. In front of him, Gabriella began to plead to him to put Kyle on the team. "Come one, he was the next best, right? He was really good, better than James I think too! Why _not_ put him in?"

He did not hear any of it.

Troy was too busy staring at her. Her eyes were big and wide, revealing his favorite two eyes; her hair was down and cascading around her shoulders; and Troy almost moaned when she started to bite her lip. He found himself nodding against his will – how could he not agree with her when she was giving him her notorious puppy pout?

Swallowing his anger at the boy, he snatched back the jersey in James's hands and threw it at Adams. Chaos erupted as many people went to go congratulate him; thankfully blocking him from Troy's view. The crowd soon parted, helping James out the building, and to go praise the ones who made it onto the team. Coach Wilson looked like he went back to his office.

Turning to Chad, Troy thought he might as well look good in front of Gabriella. "She's right. Chad what were you thinking not putting Kyle in?" he pretended to scold as he smacked the back of Chad's head.

"Ow!" Chad said, rubbing his head and looking at troy as if he just went crazy. Then he shook his head knowingly and started to walk away.

Turning back to Gabriella, he saw her give him a huge smile. He gasped when she launched her body at him and gave him a hug similar to the one she gave Kyle. Circling an arm around her waist and another went to capture a handful of her hair softly, caressing it softly. Breathing in her sent, he held on longer than necessary and closed his eyes. He was going to take advantage of this opportunity - the feel of her body pressed against his was breathtaking. He had to force his hands to stay where they were; they were practically itching in exploring every curve of her body.

The moment ended too soon for Troy, though. Gabriella slowly took her arms from his shoulders; unknowingly sliding them down his arms and leaving them near his elbows. Keeping his arms on her waist, Troy took a deep breath and summoned all the courage he had left.

"Um Gabriella…" he trailed off.

"Yes?" Gabriella asked. _'Is he going to ask me out?'_ Gabriella thought. For some odd reason, she felt hopeful – she deeply _wanted_ him to ask her out. But then she remembered what happened after school in front of the fountain.

'_That poor kid.'_ mused Gabriella. Staring sadly at Troy she thought, _'Why must we you always go against what I believe in?'_

"Gabriella?" snapping back to reality she saw a Troy look at her with a concerned expression on his face. "Are you okay? You look a bit out of it?" He placed a hand on her forehead, apparently checking her temperature. Gabriella felt touched at his concern and smiled at him.

"I am fine. Don't worry." She reassures him. "What were you going to tell me?"

Troy's face turned a bit pale. _'I was hoping she forgot. Damn. Well it's now or nothing. Like Nike says __'Just Do It.'__'_

Looking into her eyes, Troy took a deep breath and hoped to God he wasn't going to regret this. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and do something tomorrow. I heard there's a carnival opening and was hoping you wanted to go…with me."

Gabriella stared at him in shock and happiness. _'Oh My God! Talk! Say yes! Say yes!...wait tomorrow?' _Her happiness soon turned into sadness. "Tomorrow?"

Troy nodded, growing uncomfortable with how long she was taking to answer.

"I-I can't."

Something inside Troy dropped to the ground and he has a strong suspicion it was his heart. He had to force his face to stay expressionless and not let her see how hurt he was. "Oh."

Gabriella squirmed uncomfortably at his blank stare and quickly explained, "I promised Sharpay and Taylor I'll go shopping with them on Saturday and hang out because it's been a long time since we had a girl's day out… and I'm sorry."

Troy nodded, "I understand." – And he truly did, he just preferred it if she had just said yes. "Girls and their shopping – they go hand in hand."

Gabriella laughed, "Hey! That's a stereotype! Well in Sharpay's case it's true." She shrugged.

Troy smiled.

Gabriella's smile faltered a bit and she bit her lip. "Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded; happy that their conversation did not come to an end and that she still did not notice that she was still in his arms.

"Well it's been bothering me so I just want to ask…."

"Go ahead, what is it?" he gave her a warm smile.

"Why were you and your friends bullying that kid earlier after school? I mean you're so sweet and nice to me, but then all of a sudden I see these glimpses of someone that is not the Troy I know."

Troy groaned. "That was not me. It was them. I swear – I was just sitting down listening to my IPod when that happened; and it was on full volume…so I didn't hear anything. I just saw you looking at me like you wanted to kill me and the boy who fell."

Gabriella looked guilty. "Sorry. I just felt really bad for him."

Troy smiled. "It's okay. Your like an angel – you can't help it." he teased.

Gabriella blushed and looked down. Noticing their tangled arms and close proximity, she slowly took a step back.

Sighing in disappointment, Troy suddenly felt cold.

Seeing her gesturing towards her friends, she said, "Well I have to go. I bet their looking for me."

"Yeah." He commented, looking at her friends. Sharpay and Taylor were both looking around the whole gym, waiting impatiently for Gabriella to appear. To Troy's pleasure, Kyle was the one who had found them and was looking at them in rage. Raising an eyebrow in a challenging manner he smirked. His whole face was telling Kyle, 'what are you going to do about this?'.

Seeing Kyle huff in annoyance, Troy smiled and turned to Gabriella. Watching her take a few steps away from him, he extremely wished that she'll come back to his arms – where they both knew she belonged.

Gabriella paused and turned to Troy, an idea forming in her mind. "We are supposed to go get pizza to celebrate. I was wondering if you would like to come?" She asked. Hopefully it would give Kyle and Troy a chance to become friends.

Sighing, his eyes flickered to an angry Kyle. "No. I can't. I don't want to cause much trouble."

"But…" she looked saddened. Troy smiled at that – well, that she wants him to go so bad, not the part that she's sad.

"It's okay, Gabriella. Really, I don't want to cause any problems between you and Adams."

Gabriella bit her lip and nodded. She waved goodbye at him and rejoined her friends.

Pursing his lips, Troy looked around the gym. Everyone was pretty much on their way towards the exit. Finding Alex shoving his things in his book bag irritably, Troy furrowed his eyebrows and made his way over to him.

"Why are you so angry?"

Alex didn't look at him, "Well maybe, it has something to do with you pushing me into the basketball team without even asking for my permission?"

Troy stayed silent.

Alex sighed and faced him. "Has it occurred to you, that I don't want to join your little popularity group? I'm just getting used to things here in East High. I didn't want to join a team, just focus on my classes."

"I didn't know."

"Because you didn't ask." Alex sighed, "Look I'm not mad at you..."

Troy scoffed.

Alex continued as if he didn't hear anything, "I just want to be considered. You tell people you're their friend but your not. I don't even think you have a real friend."

"Of course I do. There's Chad, Zeke, Jason, you…"

"Yea, well to me and everyone else their more like your slaves. You tell them what to do and that's it. End of story. Truthfully when was last time you asked one of your friends 'How was your day'?"

Troy stayed silent.

"Do you even know what's going on in their lives?"

"Yes I do!" Troy said angrily.

Alex raised his eyebrows, "Oh, then you already know that Chad asked Taylor out on a date today?"

Troy frowned. No, he did not know that.

Alex continued, "Did you know that Jason's grandmother died last month?"

Troy looked down on the floor, "No."

Alex sighed and put his book bag on his shoulders, his red Wildcat jersey in his hand. "Your friends are always there for you, maybe it's time you be there for them." With that, Alex walked away, disappearing through the exit.

Troy sat there for a few minutes, contemplating what has been said to him.

"Yo Troy!" He looked up to see Chad, Zeke and Jason walk up to him. "What are you still doing here? Whatever – I saw you with Gabriella, so spill."

They looked at him expectantly. Sighing Alex's words kept repeating in his head.

"_Your friends are always there for you, maybe it's time you be there for them."_

Troy took a deep breath and turned to face Chad, "How was your day?"

Chad blinked at him for a few seconds, "What?"

Troy gave a sad smile, "I heard about you and Taylor. Congrats."

Chad smiled at him, "Thanks man."

Turning to Jason, Troy continued, "And Jason I also heard about your grandmother. How are you coping?"

Jason looked down and nodded. "It's been getting easier."

Chad studied Troy. "Okay, not what's got you all mushy…?" He smiled knowingly, "Is this for Gabriella?"

"No" Troy shook his head and gave him a small smile – staring off into the distance, remembering Alex's words. "A good friend just told me that I haven't been a good friend."

Chad nodded and smiled warmly. Clapping Troy on the back, he stood up. "Well, old friend of mine, what do you say to some of Zeke's cookies? Their A-mazing!"

Troy smiled and nodded – like Kindergarten all over again.

Walking towards the exit, Troy turned to Zeke, "You bake?"

Zeke nodded and eagerly begun to tell him of all his cooking accomplishments.

Troy has never been closer to his friends than he is right now, all thanks to his brand new friend.

**(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! – Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Mission Accomplished

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

**SATURDAY**

The doorbell rung loudly, breaking the silence in the Montez household. In the kitchen, Alex almost chocked on his cereal at the abrupt noise; Reverend Montez looked outside through the window in his study, sighed, and then went back to reading a passage in his bible; Finally, the last Montez, woke up from her peaceful slumber.

Running a hand through her disheveled hair, Gabriella groaned when she saw the time.

_6:05_

"Who in the world can be awake and at someone else's house at this time? And on a Saturday?" Gabriella muttered. Stretching her limbs, she scowled when the doorbell started to ring incessantly.

"Alex! Can you get that?" She yelled from her place on her bed.

"Coming!" She heard him yell to whoever was at the door. Unknown to her, Alex was not heading towards the door at all. He was cleaning spilt milk off the floor where he dropped his Frosted Flakes.

Sighing she looked back at the clock.

_6:06_

Knowing she wont be able to go back to sleep, Gabriella threw her comforter away from her, stood up and slipped into her blue bunny slippers. She giggled quietly as she purposely shook her feet to see its floppy ears move back and forth.

She frowned when she heard the doorbell ring again. This time Gabriella groaned and made her way out her room and down the stairs – the doorbell ringing over and over gain the whole way.

Out on the hallway, she sharply lifted her hand to a running Alex, signaling him to stop. "I got this."

Alex just shrugged and went back into the kitchen. Looking at him rush back into the kitchen with a mop in his hand, Gabriella sighed, _'What in the world is he doing in there?'_

She groaned when the doorbell started to ring. _'Dammit, who can be this impatient?'_

Without seeing who it was first, Gabriella swung the heavy door open. Her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open in shock, and without thinking she slammed the door shut again.

Taking deep breaths, Gabriella stood frozen in her spot.

'_Oh no, oh no, please God no…._' Gabriella chanted in her head. She really did not want to face him right now – not after what happened yesterday!

"Who was it?" Alex's voice came from the kitchen.

Ignoring his question, Gabriella took a deep breath to try to calm her beating heart. Slowly she opened the door to reveal who ever was on the other side.

Troy Bolton winced when he saw the door slam shut, a little too close to his face. Taking a step back Troy stared at the door silently, hoping to see it open again.

Was this her way of saying she didn't want to see him? Ever? Is she repulsed by him? Does she still…

"Maybe we rang the door bell too many times?" Zeke said, shrugging and staring at the door also.

Chad yawned and then rolled his yes. "Yea well I would have done the same thing. It's Saturday Troy! No one wants to be awake and practicing basketball at this time!"

Troy turned to glare at him, "Well we need to practice for the game in two weeks. Unless you want to lose to Cornwall, you will all work up your stamina. The last game we played was terrible!"

Chad scoffed, "We won!"

"Barely." Troy said snapped. "I want us to win fully. Not just by a few points. Understand?" He said, turning around to face the whole basketball team behind him.

Seeing them all nod – some still half asleep though – he scanned the group and found, to his pleasure that Kyle did not show up to their Saturday morning practice session.

'_That would definitely have to be reported to Coach Wilson.'_ Troy smirked.

"Hem, hem." Troy heard small coughing come from behind him.

Turning around gracefully, he plastered a genuine smile on his face. On the doorway stood his angel, smiling sheepishly and playing with a strand of her hair nervously.

"Um sorry about that." She laughed tensely.

Smiling warmly he nodded. "It's alright." He looked into her eyes, looking deeply to see if they held any disgust or hatred. So far they held nothing but embarrassment.

Troy frowned when he saw Chad step closer to the doorway and look at Gabriella up and down. "Wow." Chuckled Chad.

Gabriella and Troy looked at Chad curiously. Troy turned to his Gabriella and saw what was so amusing. Holding in a growl, Troy's eyes went from her furry bunny slippers; up her long tanned legs to her too-short shorts and a white revealing tank top. Only Gabriella can look so innocent and sexy at the same time. Never in his life will Troy complain about seeing too much of Gabriella's skin - ever – but the thought of knowing that a whole bunch of other hormonal boys are also looking stopped him from enjoying the view.

Gabriella, noticing their eyes go down, quickly crossed her arms over her chest to block their view. Flushing in humiliation and anger, Gabriella cleared her throat, successfully getting the attention of the boys.

Troy's fury grew when they started to wolf-whistle and yell.

"Damn!" someone in the back of the group laughed.

Thinking that they finally crossed the line, Troy guessed that they obviously forget who they were looking at.

Shoving Chad away from her view, Troy glared at everyone behind him until they were silent; his blue eyes clearly promised consequences.

Blushing furiously, Gabriella cleared her throat. "Alex is in the kitchen; you can come in." she said, assuming they weren't here for her.

Troy stared quietly at her. _They_ all came to pick up Alex for practice, but the reason _he_ accompanied them was to hopefully catch a glimpse of her.

Gabriella rushed out of their view after she pointed the way towards the kitchen, leaving the door open for them. Troy lead them all inside the house after her, each one passing him to enter the kitchen. Hopefully it was big enough to fit them all.

Still keeping his eyes towards her retreating figure, he saw her run up the stairs hastily. He let out a small chuckle when she stumbled halfway. Hearing his laugh, she turned to him and stuck out her tongue. Raising his eyebrows to show his amusement, Troy smirked at her. Rolling her eyes, Gabriella blushed deeper and started up the stairs again – a smile plastered on her face.

Still smiling, Troy didn't realize that he was already at the first step, his body unconsciously following her. It wasn't until Chad and Zeke grabbed him by the shoulders that he realized he was about to go away with the full intention of going after her.

Rotating around, he saw Chad smiling in hilarity; Zeke was also, trying to hold in his laughter.

Growling down at them, he said, "Don't say a word." With that being said, he sauntered into the kitchen with his two friends trailing behind.

Upon entering the kitchen, he saw Alex eating a bowl of cereal on the island. Without saying a word, he took the bowl away and placed it in the sink.

"Hey!" yelled Alex indignantly; his mouth full and milk dribbling down his chin. Many of the guys laughed but Troy just scowled. Staring in disgust at Alex's eating habits, which were so much like Chad's, he took a napkin and threw it at Alex.

"I told you to be at the park at 5:30 for practice. Why weren't you there?" Troy said.

Alex stared at Troy weirdly. "But it's not even time yet." He looked at his phone and showed it to Troy. "See, its only 5:15."

Troy looked at the phone and rolled his yes. Taking out his own phone, he showed Alex the real time. "See, its only 6:15." He mimicked Alex's words. Putting his phone back in his pocket, he continued, "You phone is an hour behind, smart ass."

Alex scowled. He knew Troy was just joking and wasn't really being mean but still…why couldn't he be a nice, loving, caring….

Alex scoffed internally. This is Troy Bolton. He doesn't just change over night. Yesterday he promised he will take each of his friends feelings into consideration but then again, Troy will be Troy. And that will never change.

"Okay, so now that you made us come pick you up, go say goodbye to your sister and get ready to do about a hundred laps and push-ups for the whole day."

"WHAT?" everyone stared wide-eyes at Troy.

"What?" Troy said looking at everyone innocently.

"What do you mean about a hundred push-ups and laps?" Alex shrieked.

Chad groaned, "Trooooy, why are you punishing us?"

Troy scoffed. He pointed at Alex, "Well first, this one made us wait about half an hour at the park," then he pointed at everyone else in the kitchen, "And all of you decided to check out Gabriella right in front of me. Really, what fuck was that?" the guys all gulped. Troy looked really annoyed. They should have known not to do that - Troy is very possessive to what belongs to him.

Zeke exhaled heavily and slumped to the floor. "Well, I might as well rest my legs because they'll probably be hurting for the next few days."

Jason just shrugged and turned to the fridge, "Hey Alex, can I have something to eat. I didn't eat breakfast this morning."

Alex nodded. "Yea."

Jason turned to look at Troy, as if asking for permission to waste more time to eat.

Rolling his eyes, Troy nodded. Checking the time, he planned to make sure they were all out of the house by 7:00 and at the park.

Frowning they all saw Jason raid the fridge and take about half of the items inside out. Everyone else, soon also began to look through it. Eating whatever was left.

Troy, being the only one not doing something, was able to hear the door bell ring again. Troy slipped out the kitchen and towards the door unnoticed.

About five feet from the entrance, the door swung open loudly. Apparently, the other person was too impatient to wait for someone and decided to let themselves in.

Scowling, he saw Sharpay and Taylor walk inside.

"Gabriella! We're here!" the girl in pink yelled, her arms opening wide, completing the dramatic entrance with a bright smile and a pose.

The other girl, Taylor, giggled softly and walked into the room much more quietly.

Troy stared blankly at them. He didn't know much about them, and honestly he didn't care enough to find out. All he knew was that two of his friends like them, they were Gabriella's best friends and that they stole Gabriella from him yesterday.

Sharpay and Taylor finally noticed him in the room and both smiled at him. They honestly didn't care why he was here.

"Hi." said Taylor pleasantly.

Troy gave a small lipless smile in return.

"Hey Troysie." Sharpay said flippantly.

Troy's face fell completely and he raised an eyebrow at her. _'I'm not going to like her much.'_

Noticing his face, Sharpay added, "Yes I called you Troysie, get used to it."

"Alright then Sharpie." He said snapped, heading towards the kitchen again. He really didn't like her already. No one tells him what to do but he was defenseless against her - and that's why he didn't like her.

Troy growled; it was like the situation with Alex all over again.

Sharpay pouted, staring at him. "I don't like that name."

Taylor laughed, "And I don't think he like Troysie. You better stop it because if anyone hears him calling you that in school, you do know that that name will stick with you _forever_." She laughed again at the face Sharpay pulled.

"Ew, fine." Sharpay grimaced.

Clapping Sharpay on the back, Taylor made her way up the stairs, Sharpay following behind her.

Upon entering the room, Sharpay and Taylor saw that Gabriella was nowhere to be found.

"She might just be taking a shower." Said Sharpay as she jumped on the bed.

Taylor hummed in agreement as she sat on the bed.

Hearing howls of laughter and shouts come from down stairs. Sharpay sighed dreamily, "Gabriella is so lucky. She has the whole basketball team in her kitchen. And with her brother in the team, this might not be the last time their here."

Taylor nodded. "I say, we should come here more often."

Sharpay laughed and nodded.

Hearing the door open, they say Gabriella come in the room, wet and covered in a towel.

"He-ey." waved Sharpay.

"Hi." giggled Gabriella.

Taylor got on her knees, smiling at Gabriella coyly. "Girl! You have a whole group of hot guys downstairs!"

Gabriella blushed and just shrugged, "So."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "So, what are you doing here in your room by yourself."

"Taking a shower and about to change." Gabriella said simply.

"I can see that." Sharpay sighed, "Oh if I was you right now…"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. She had a pretty good idea of where Sharpay would be right now if she was in her shoes.

Taylor smiled, "And did you see Troy? He's downstairs…" she sang

"Yes." Gabriella said, going to her drawers and taking out a pair of sweat pants - hopefully avoiding the subject that is Troy Bolton.

Sharpay scowled and went to her drawer, pulling out black lace booty shorts and matching bra. Holding them up to Gabriella's pale face, smirking, she said, "No, wear this." Taking the underwear that Gabriella had taken out, she threw it in the trash.

"No!"

"Yes! There is a reason, we went shopping before the first day of school and that is to throw away all of your old, ugly clothes and give you a makeover." Sharpay said as Gabriella put them on. Looking up and down, Sharpay nodded, satisfied with her choice.

Turning to the drawers, she pulled out a dark blue, jean shorts and threw them at Gabriella. Snatching the sweat pants out of her hands she pointed a finger at Gabriella and said, "No sweats, unless you're going through boy troubles or exercising."

Gabriella looked at Taylor desperately, 'Help me!' she mouthed to her. Taylor just sat on the bed, her hands cupping her face, and laughing. Shaking her head, Taylor mouthed back, 'No.'

Groaning, she turned to Sharpay and saw the blonde girl go through her closet.

"Aha!" came Sharpay's voice. Walking to them, she held in her arms a soft looking purple shirt and a pair of purple converse.

Putting on Sharpays hand-picked outfit, Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror while Taylor did her hair.

The purple converses were paired with black socks and a gold ankle bracelet. He shorts clung to her perfectly and were just the perfect size. The purple shirt had to be tied at the back of her neck and hid her chest completely, though not hiding the fact that she had breasts; it also hung down and showed off her arms and shoulders completely. To complete it, she wore a gold charm bracelet.

"You look hot, Gabi." Sharpay admitted right next to her.

Gabriella blushed and turned to Taylor. "Are you going to do my hair?"

"Yea." Taylor nodded, but still didn't move an inch. Instead she just stared at her hair. "I'm just thinking on what to do. Wait…maybe if you…" she trailed, heading towards the vanity to look for something.

Sharpay went and jumped back on the bed. "So, Gabriella…" she said slowly.

"Hmm…"

"What were you and Troy talking about yesterday after try-outs?"

Gabriella's stared at her with wide-eyes.

"Yes I saw you. Me and Tay just decided to give you two your space." She said, smirking. "And by the looks of it, you guys were pretty close."

"No we weren't." Gabriel said hastily, turning around to hide her blush.

Taylor rolled her eyes from across the room, still looking for something on the vanity. "Come on, jus tell us."

Sighing, Gabriella nodded, "Okay, well he…kind of asked me out."

"WHAT?" they yelled simultaneously. Sharpay almost fell of the bed in shock.

"No! Gabriella, someone doesn't just _kind of_ ask someone out. Its either he did or he didn't." Sharpay explained, smiling brightly.

"Well, he said if I wanted to hang out today, but I said no…"

"WHAT?" they yelled in sync again.

"Stop doing that!" Gabriella yelled back. After a few seconds, she pouted, "It's freaking me out."

Taylor ran towards Gabriella and shook her. "Why would you do that?"

"St-Stop It!" Gabriella slapped Taylor's hands away.

"Taylor's right! Why in the world would you say no?" Sharpay hissed frantically.

"Well because we already planned to spend the day together and go shopping." Gabriella clarified softly.

"Aww..." Taylor smiled and gave Gabriella a hug.

Sharpay's expression also softened and she gave a small smile, "Well we feel flattered that you chose your girls over a guy…" She got up and walked towards Gabriella. "But Gabs, we can do that tomorrow. Troy asked you out! You should have said yes."

Putting her hands in her back pockets, Gabriella shrugged. "Well it doesn't matter anyways. I said no. He has practice and we have a shopping spree to get to."

Sharpay raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips together in thought. Gabriella did not notice but Taylor certainly did.

'What?' Taylor mouthed at Sharpay.

Smirking, Sharpay didn't answer but turned to Gabriella. Within a few seconds, her expression was one of regret. "Umm, actually Gabriella…that's what we came here to talk to you about…" she trailed off.

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows. "Talk to me about what?"

Sharpay bit her lip, "Well me and Taylor kind of wanted to see if we can…postpone our girls' night."

Gabriella stared at her. _'She has got to be kidding me.'_

"Why?" Gabriella muttered.

"Well my grandma wants me and my family to go have dinner with her today…and Taylor has her date with Chad..." Sharpay lied.

"Oh was that today?" Gabriella turned to Taylor in guilt.

Taylor nodded, going along with what Sharpay was saying. Looking at the blonde girl, she had to admire her acting skills.

"Oh...then of course you can postpone today. It's not everyday your going to go on a date with Chad." Gabriella said to Taylor animatedly.

"Honey, that makes two of us." Taylor said gently. "Go to Troy and tell him of our changed plans."

Gabriella shook her head. "No. How can I go up to him and tell him 'Oh I can go on a date with you now because I have nothing to do today'? How do you that will make him feel?"

"Ugh! Well you go or I'll go!" Sharpay said.

"No!" Gabriella pulled her towards the bed.

"Wow!" Sharpay yelped as she crashed into a pool of stuffed animals.

"No one tells Troy anything! I'm going to just stay here today and watch my Saturday morning cartoons." Gabriella huffed. To confirm her statement, she went towards the television that was in the middle of the room and turned it on.

Tom and Jerry was on.

Smiling happily, Gabriella laid down on her bed next to Sharpay and started to watch it. Taylor and Sharpay just stared incredulously at her, watching as she laughed about every ten seconds.

Shaking her head, Taylor went to the vanity and retrieved the item she had once been looking for. "Well at least put this on." She said, throwing a silver clip in her direction.

Without waking her eyes off the screen, Gabriella clipped her hair back with it, letting a few curls fall free.

Groaning in frustration, Sharpay and Taylor left the room.

"That girl is too stubborn." Taylor said while shaking her head.

Sharpay nodded and then smiled, "Well so am I, Tay." Taking her hand, she led Taylor down the stairs. "Come on."

"…and then she said no. She had already planned to have a 'girls' day' with her two friends." Troy finished explaining what had occurred between him and Gabriella yesterday.

"Oh, well that sucks." Alex said sympathetically.

Troy just sipped on his orange juice.

"So Taylor…like I was saying…" Everyone in the kitchen turned to see the two girls walk in the kitchen, speaking a little too loudly. Out of the corner of his eyes, Troy saw Chad and Zeke immediately smile brightly and try to fix their appearance by checking their hair or fixing their clothes.

Rolling his eyes, Troy ignored Sharpay and Taylor as they made their way towards the fridge.

"Sorry guys, we're just looking for something to drink." Taylor explained as Sharpay looked inside the fridge.

"I kind of feel bad for leaving you guys all alone." Sharpay sighed dramatically, "If only my grandmother didn't want me to have dinner with her, then we would have totally spent the day together…"

Taylor laid a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, there's always tomorrow."

Sharpay smiled and nodded. Going back inside the fridge, she crossed her fingers. Hopefully, one of them will…

"Wait…so you guys aren't going to your little shopping thing?" Chad asked.

'Yes!' Sharpay internally cheered.

Taylor shook her head, staring at him expectantly.

Chad smiled and took a deep breath, "So, Tay. Do you want to have out date tonight then? Since, you know, your not doing anything." He laughed nervously, looking at her hopefully.

"Hmm…" Taylor smirked, purposely taking a long time to answer. Looking at his adorable expression, she broke out in a grin and said, "Yes! Tonight sounds wonderful!"

"Great!" A look of relief passed over his face and impulsively, he gave Taylor a huge bear hug, lifting her off her feet.

Laughing, Taylor smacked the back of his head playfully and demanded to be put back down.

On the other side of the room, Sharpay and Zeke locked eyes. Blushing Sharpay looked away from him and Zeke just sighed and went back to his burning pancakes.

"Hey guys…" Alex half-yelled through the commotion, getting everyone's attention. Pointing to an empty seat he asked, "Where did Troy go?"

Sharpay and Taylor secretly gave each other thumbs up.

Mission accomplished.

**(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! – Hope you enjoyed!)**


	8. The BIG Q&A

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with High School Musical.

Here is a **short preview** of the beginning to the next chapter as proof that I did not and have no intention of abandoning this story. In a few days I will have the rest up and on the website.

Enjoy…

_(SNEAK PEEK)_

Ten minutes. He has been standing in front of Gabriella's door for approximately ten minutes.

Running a sweaty hand through his black hair, Troy Bolton let put a frustrated sigh. As much as he tried, Troy couldn't bring himself to knock on her door. There was always a chance that she used Sharpay and Taylor as an excuse to get out of their date. Maybe she really didn't like him.

Groaning, Troy mentally slapped himself. He had to take this chance. If he didn't, another year of liking her from afar will pass by, yet again. Raising his fist to knock, Troy prepared himself for the rejection.

"TROY! WHERE ARE...!"

Whatever Chad was going to yell was quickly muffled by something. It did not matter – the damage was done. Every ounce of bravery that was in Troy slipped out and replaced with a 'what the hell was I fucking about to do?' feeling.

Unfortunately, or fortunately for Sharpay and Taylor, Troy spun around and tried to get away from the door so fast that his elbow hit the door harshly. Troy ignored the throbbing in his arm and stared at the door warily.

Sure enough, wide brown eyes appeared from behind the door seconds later. When Gabriella's eyes met Troy's deep blue eyes, all he could do was smile sheepishly while rubbing his neck nervously.

"Sorry..."

"Shhh!" Sharpay and Taylor hissed at Chad, both their hands covering his mouth.

Wide-eyed, and slightly scared, Chad stayed motionless under both their glares. Everyone else in the kitchen looked at them strangely, some a little freaked-out.

"God, you have a big mouth! You could have ruined my _perfectly_ planned out plan!" Sharpay whispered wildly.

Chad made an indignant sound at the back of his throat. Scowling up at the blond headed girl, he bit her hand.

"Ow!" Sharpay retracted her hand instantly and wiped it against Taylor's shirt.

"Eww…" Taylor muttered, stepping away from both their reach. She had long ago lifted her hands off of Chad when she saw that he wasn't going to yell again – she was happy that she did after seeing what happened to Sharpay.

Zeke decided to intrude when he saw the blonde's murderous glare at his friend.

"Hey, who wants pancakes?"

Chad was across the room and by the stove with a plate at a ready. Zeke rolled his eyes and served him a couple.

With everything going back to normal after Chad outburst, Alex decided it was a good time to speak up. "What 'perfectly planned out plan'?" He questioned Sharpay.

She did nothing but share a smirk with Taylor. "You'll see" was the vague answer.

"_Sorry…"_

Gabriella did nothing but stare at Troy, surprise and confusion clearly seen in her eyes. Biting her lip, she wondered if her two, meddlesome, so-called 'best friends' had anything to do with him being up here.

She could already see it playing out in her head:

_**(Daydream…Daynightmare?)**_

"_**Hi Troy!" Sharpay said as she skipped into the kitchen in her usually bubbly and confident self. Taylor followed closely behind her, albeit much more calmly and gracefully.**_

"_**Hi guys…" Taylor waved with a smile, her gaze wandering towards Chad Danforth.**_

_**It was only when Sharpay stood in front of him did Troy look up from his position on the counter top. "What do you want?" he said in a bored monotone.**_

"_**Well I just wanted to say that we changed our plans for the day…so now you can have Gabriella. We don't want her to by her lonesome again while we go out."**_

_**Troy scoffed. "Why now?" he shook his head. "Sorry but the offer has expired. Ask someone else to take your friend. I got better things to do." He finished flippantly while he got off the counter.**_

"_**But we thought you liked her?" Taylor asked.**_

"_**No. I feel bad for her. She's always moping around the school complaining about how no guy likes her. It does start to annoy people, you know."**_

_**Sharpay and Taylor groaned.**_

_**Digging in her purse, Sharpay took out a wad of money and shoved it in his hands. "Here. Is that enough for you to go ask her out again?"**_

"_**Of course." Troy said while leering down at her cleavage. "But I do hope to get something else tonight …" he trailed off suggestively and quietly so no one would hear.**_

"_**I'm sure we can work something out.." She said, throwing him a smirk as he made his way up stairs.**_

_**(End of Daydream/Daynightmare)**_

She shook herself out of those disturbing thoughts; Disturbing _and_ unrealistic. Sharpay loves Zeke and would never flirt with Troy. Bolton also didn't seem to be the type to ask out a girl out of pity. And why on earth did she picture him as a womanizer anyways? He was never known to be a player and she most certainly never heard of him in _that_ particular light. But now, gazing from his muscle-showing tank top and basketball shorts to his gorgeous blue eyes and sexy face, Gabriella was pretty sure girls wouldn't even mind if he was. Heat rose up her neck to her face because of where her traitorous thoughts were heading again.

Hoping to hide her blush behind a few strands of hair, Gabriella listened to him start speaking.

"I was just…" _"Looking for the bathroom"_almost slipped out. Taking a deep breath, Troy pushed that excuse away and went ahead and asked her. "Do you want to do something today? I know I asked you yesterday but…"

"Did Sharpay and Taylor put you up to this?" she asked suspiciously. Frowning, she looked up to study his face. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"No, I promise you that they had nothing whatsoever to do with this."

Gabriella sighed in relief.

"But..." He started.

Her head snapped up and she held her breath unknowingly, dreading the truth of what happened downstairs.

"…They not-so-subtly told the whole room that your plans of going shopping were cancelled." He smiled in amusement.

She groaned and ran a hand through her hair – well tried to but stopped short when her hand touched the clip in her hair. Troy noticed it and frowned; he like her hair when it was naturally curled and completely let down. Stepping closer to her, he reached behind her and took it off.

Completely flustered and excited at the same time at his proximity, Gabriella explained, "Yeah, they sort of decided they had to do that because I wouldn't go downstairs and talk to you about it."

"Why?" he asked genuinely confused…and hurt.

She smiled and leaned against the doorway, "I didn't want to make you feel like the last choice. Like, 'oh now that she has nothing to do, she says yes'."

He nodded and smiled warmly, "Well thank you for being so considerate but don't think like that. I was the one that asked you out of the blue and should have expected rejection." He gave a small chuckle. "Besides, the guy always knows he comes second after the best friends."

Gabriella laughed and nodded. "Well then I guess you already know your answer."

He shook his head. "What is it?"

"No girl in heir right mind would say no to you Troy, especially after asking me out in the most thoughtful and kind way."

Troy grinned, "I'm taking that as a yes."

Giggling, she nodded. "That most certainly is a yes, Troy Bolton."

She gave a small squeal as she was lifted off her feet and into the arms of Troy.

_**(A/N:**____**Here is a really short chapter but since I haven't updated in months I just wanted this on fanfiction already. I'm obviously not going just leave it like this, so I am planning on having the next one out in these upcoming few days.**_

_**!REVIEW PLZ!**_


	9. Once in a Blue Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.

*If you read the previous chapter, you can skip the beginning until the font is no longer in italic.

Enjoy :)

_Ten minutes. He has been standing in front of Gabriella's door for approximately ten minutes._

_Running a sweaty hand threw his black hair, Troy Bolton let put a frustrated sigh. As much as he tried, Troy couldn't bring himself to knock on her door. There was always a chance that she used Sharpay and Taylor as an excuse to get out of their date. Maybe she really didn't like him._

_Groaning, Troy mentally slapped himself. He had to take this chance. If he didn't, another year of liking her from afar will pass by, yet again. Raising his fist to knock, Troy prepared himself for the rejection._

"_TROY! WHERE ARE...!"_

_Whatever Chad was going to yell was quickly muffled by something or someone. It did not matter – the damage was done. Every ounce of bravery that was in Troy slipped out and replaced with a 'what the hell was I fucking about to do?' feeling._

_Unfortunately, or fortunately for Sharpay and Taylor, Troy spun around and tried to get away from the door so fast that his elbow hit the door harshly and noisily. Troy ignored the throbbing in his arm and stared at the door warily._

_Sure enough, wide brown eyes appeared from behind the door seconds later. When Gabriella's eyes met Troy's deep blue eyes, all he could do was smile sheepishly while rubbing his neck nervously._

"_Sorry..."_

"_Shhh!" Sharpay and Taylor hissed at Chad, both their hands covering his mouth._

_Wide-eyed, and slightly scared, Chad stayed motionless under both their glares. Everyone else in the kitchen looked at them strangely, some a little freaked-out._

"_God, you have a big mouth! You could have ruined my__perfectly__planned out plan!" Sharpay whispered wildly._

_Chad made an indignant sound at the back of his throat. Scowling up at the blond headed girl, he bit her hand._

"_Ow!" Sharpay retracted her hand instantly and wiped it against Taylor's shirt._

"_Eww…" Taylor muttered, stepping away from both their reach. She had long ago lifted her hands off of Chad when she saw that he wasn't going to yell again – she was happy that she did after seeing what happened to Sharpay._

_Zeke decided to intrude when he saw the blonde's murderous glare at his friend._

"_Hey, who wants pancakes?"_

_Chad was across the room and by the stove with a plate at a ready. Zeke rolled his eyes and served him a couple._

_With everything going back to normal after Chad outburst, Alex decided it was a good time to speak up. "What 'perfectly planned out plan'?" He questioned Sharpay._

_She did nothing but share a smirk with Taylor. "You'll see" was the vague answer._

"_**Sorry…"**_

_Gabriella did nothing but stare at Troy, surprise and confusion clearly seen in her eyes. Biting her lip, she wondered if her two, meddlesome, so-called 'best friends' had anything to do with him being up here._

_She could already see it playing out in her head:_

_**(Daydream…Daynightmare?)**_

"_**Hi Troy!" Sharpay said as she skipped into the kitchen in her usually bubbly and confident self. Taylor followed closely behind her, albeit much more calmly and gracefully.**_

"_**Hi guys…" Taylor waved with a smile, her gaze wandering towards Chad Danforth.**_

_**It was only when Sharpay stood in front of him did Troy look up from his position on the counter top. "What do you want?" he said in a bored monotone.**_

"_**Well I just wanted to say that we changed our plans for the day…so now you can have Gabriella. We don't want her to by her lonesome again while we go out."**_

_**Troy scoffed. "Why now?" he shook his head. "Sorry but the offer has expired. Ask someone else to take your friend. I got better things to do." He finished flippantly while he got off the counter.**_

"_**But we thought you liked her?" Taylor asked.**_

"_**No. I feel bad for her. She's always moping around the school complaining about how no guy likes her. It does start to annoy people, you know."**_

_**Sharpay and Taylor groaned.**_

_**Digging in her purse, Sharpay took out a wad of money and shoved it in his hands. "Here. Is that enough for you to go ask her out again?"**_

"_**Of course." Troy said while leering down at her cleavage. "But I do hope to get something else tonight…" he trailed off suggestively and quietly so no one would hear.**_

"_**I'm sure we can work something out." She said, throwing him a smirk as he made his way up stairs.**_

_**(End of Daydream/Daynightmare)**_

_She shook herself out of those disturbing thoughts; Disturbing and unrealistic. Sharpay loves Zeke and would never flirt with Troy. Bolton also didn't seem to be the type to ask out a girl out of pity. And why on earth did she picture him as a womanizer anyways? He was never known to be a player and she most certainly never heard of him in__that__particular light. But now, gazing from his muscle-showing tank top and basketball shorts to his gorgeous blue eyes and sexy face, Gabriella was pretty sure girls wouldn't even mind if he was. Heat rose up her neck to her face because of where her traitorous thoughts were heading again._

_Hoping to hide her blush behind a few strands of hair, Gabriella listened to him start speaking._

"_I was just…"__'Looking for the bathroom'__almost slipped out. Taking a deep breath, Troy pushed that excuse away and went ahead and asked her. "Do you want to do something today? I know I asked you yesterday but…"_

"_Did Sharpay and Taylor put you up to this?" she asked suspiciously. Frowning, she looked up to study his face. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head._

"_No, I promise you that they had nothing whatsoever to do with this."_

_Gabriella sighed in relief._

"_But..."_

_Her head snapped up and she held her breath unknowingly, dreading the truth of what happened downstairs._

"…_They not-so-subtly told the whole room that your plans of going shopping were cancelled." He smiled in amusement._

_She groaned and ran a hand through her hair – well tried to but stopped short when her hand touched the clip in her hair. Troy noticed it and frowned; he like her hair when it was naturally curled and completely let down. Stepping closer to her, he reached behind her and took it off._

_Completely flustered and excited at the same time at his proximity, Gabriella explained, "Yeah, they sort of decided they had to do that because I wouldn't go downstairs and talk to you about it."_

"_Why?" he asked genuinely confused…and hurt._

_She smiled and leaned against the doorway, "I didn't want to make you feel like the last choice. Like, 'oh now that she has nothing to do, she says yes'"._

_He nodded and smiled warmly, "Well thank you for being so considerate but don't think like that. I was the one that asked you out of the blue and should have expected rejection." He gave a small chuckle. "Besides, the guy always knows he comes second after the best friends."_

_Gabriella laughed and nodded. "Well then I guess you already know your answer."_

_He shook his head. "What is it?"_

"_No girl in her right mind would say no to you Troy, especially after asking me out in the most thoughtful and kind way."_

_Troy grinned, "I'm taking that as a yes."_

_Giggling, she nodded. "That most certainly is a yes, Troy Bolton."_

_She gave a small squeal as she was lifted off her feet and into the arms of Troy._

"Promise you won't regret it." He whispered in her ear.

"I hope not." Gabriella whispered back at him, a small smile on her face. It vanished when she looked down and saw how far up he lifted her up from the ground. "I also hope I don't fall, so please put me down." Gabriella said nervously.

"You're not going to fall; besides, you barely weigh a thing." As if to prove his point, he threw her up slightly in the air and caught her. Gabriella yelled and clung to him for dear life.

"S-Stop."

Troy frowned. She actually looked scared; her wide eyes kept flicking from the floor and back to him - her whole body stiff and tense. "Gabriella…" His blue eyes looked intently in her brown ones, sincerity and adoration shining through. Gabriella blinked and met his gaze head on. "I would _never_ let you fall."

She seemed to stop breathing at the double meaning behind his words.

Clearing his throat, Troy set her on her feet gently. "So, do you want to go somewhere now? I know this really cool place to have breakfast."

Glad to be on the ground, Gabriella nodded gratefully. Putting a hand to her stomach she grinned up at him and said, "Definitely, I didn't have breakfast so I'm starving!"

Troy nodded and motioned for her to come downstairs. "Wait…" He stopped and looked at her as she pointed at his clothes, "You have basketball practice right now."

"Shit, I forgot."

Gabriella laughed and shrugged, "How about after practice you come pick me up and we can go from there."

He scowled. He wanted to spend every minute of today with her. It was probably his only chance to showing her what a good guy he is and, besides, practice could happen any other day. "Or…I can cancel that right now so you and I can go eat pancakes at Denny's."

"You sure…" She trailed off uncertainly.

"Positive."

She smiled brightly and started to back away towards her room. "Well then I'm going to go get my phone and keys, while you do that then."

Troy nodded and headed towards the stairs. He was about to descend downstairs when he heard someone clear their throat. Thinking it was evidently to gain his attention, Troy turned around.

Standing at the doorway to what appeared to be his study, Mr. Montez gestured Troy to come inside.

Oh, hell no…Troy did not prepare for _this_.

Gabriella giggled quietly as she walked back into her room.

She couldn't believe what was happening to her. Gabriella didn't know if she should feel distrustful or pleased. But she settled on giving him a chance and actually have fun today. Act as if he was just a regular guy she was on a date with.

That's what has Gabriella completely blissful.

She's _finally_ on a date! Well, a maybe date - she's still not too sure. With Troy Bolton too, a guy who she thinks is undeniably sexy but, still, definitely a guy to be cautious around.

Grabbing her keys from the dresser, she had just unplugged her phone off its charger, when it began to ring.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she looked at the called I.D. on the screen.

'_~KYLE~'_

Quickly pressing the green button, Gabriella put the phone by her ear. "Hi Kyle! What's up?"

"Missing you."

Gabriella laughed. "Miss you too but can't do nothing about it. You're probably already on your way to your grandmother's house right now."

Kyle sighed, "I am. Can't believe she lives Four hours away. Four! Imagine being in a car for four hours with nothing to do."

"Aw, poor Kyle." She giggled.

"Yeah, poor me. It doesn't help that my mom completely took over the radio too." He grumbled.

Gabriella laughed. "I knew there was a reason I why I liked your mom so much"

"Great. I am so happy that you two are conspiring behind my back to make my life as miserable as possible."

"Kyle, I'm not conspiring against you. I just get lucky." She teased.

"Ha-ha Anne!" he laughed back at her sarcastically. "So what you up to anyways?" Kyle asked casually.

Gabriella paused. Should she tell him? Biting her lip, she considered it well. He'll be really angry at her if she tells him now but on the other hand he'll be even angrier if he finds out from someone else. Gabriella didn't trust the Rumor Mills (_cough_Kayla_cough_) of East High to not tell Kyle, or anyone for that matter, that she went on a date with Troy.

"Gabriella?..."

She ignored him. Troy and Kyle do not get along. That much is clear. She just doesn't want to have to eventually choose between them. That's the one thing she will _never_ do, only because she was certain that one might get hurt in the end. Heck, maybe all of them will get hurt in the end.

"Gabriella?"

His irritated voice didn't even register in her head. Maybe she shouldn't tell him anything…

"Gabriella? What's going on…?"

"ImgoingonadatewithTroyBolton!" Gabriella immediately clapped a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide and her heart beating wildly.

Oh boy…What did she just **do**?

"_What?"_

"Take a seat, Mr. Bolton."

Troy quickly sat down in one of the leather covered seats in front of the desk.

After a small pause, Mr. Montez shook his head and waved his hand at Troy. "No, no, never mind. Stand up. This won't take long."

Troy bolted out of the seat as if it burned him.

"I've never seen you in my church, son. Why is that?"

This conversation seems to be going the wrong direction for Troy.

"Um…" he subtly dried his sweaty hands on his shorts, "my family and I aren't that religious."

Mr. Montez observed him from behind his reading glasses. Leaning back on his desk, he spoke quietly. "I have heard about you Troy Bolton - and not all of them good things, I can tell you that."

Troy narrowed his eyes. "From who?" Oh, he _really_ wanted to know who was mouthing off to Mr. Montez about him.

The much older man in front of him sighed deeply. "I cannot tell you who told me or what they told me as they confided in me through confession. I never betray someone's trust or my commitment to my church." He paused, "But, they not so subtly, advised me not to let you go near Gabriella."

Troy breathed in deeply through his nose and closed his eyes. He waited a few seconds to control his anger. "So you're going to tell me to stay away from her now, right." It wasn't a question, Troy knew that Mr. Montez did not trust him to go near his only daughter – not after her mom died and she was all that was left to him, besides Alex. But, traditionally, as the girl, she was the one to be protected by both men.

"That would be most logical, seeing as the person who told me about you is very trustworthy in my book." He added a dramatic pause. "But, no."

Troy's eyes snapped open in surprise.

"I'm happy to give you a chance to prove yourself in my eyes. Just know that I am keeping my eyes and ears on you. I don't think you're going to cause any problems as one of my daughters friends."

Troy frowned. Friend? So that's why, he's actually okay with Troy being with Gabriella. Mr. Montez believes it's all platonic. He's just confronting Troy about his not so bible-friendly actions – which, by the way, Troy has neither denied nor confirmed as true.

Mr. Montez raised his eyebrows. "You are just friends, right?"

Troy nodded. "Yes, sir."

Gabriella's father still did not look convinced and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Gabriella is still too young to be having boyfriends, Troy. She doesn't need to be going through the unnecessary heartbreaks' that many girls her age go through. I've seen many young woman come and leave the church, in tears and some even pregnant. God forbid, that happens to my little girl. So until she leaves to college and into the much professional and mature world, Gabriella won't be having sex."

"Sir, just having a boyfriend doesn't lead to just sex."

With a pointed look, Mr. Montez responded, "I was in High School once before. I know that it's not about love in there."

Troy opened his mouth to argue.

"Troy," Mr. Montez said, "do you honestly believe that people in high school fall in love and go through the rest of their lives together. Eventually marrying and having kids?"

"It's happened."

Mr. Montez gave a pitying smile, "Maybe once in a blue moon it does. But realistically, you're all too young to be falling in love and all that nonsense."

Troy sighed, "Once in a blue moon huh?"

He nodded and clapped his hands together, "Now, you should go. Gabby might be waiting for you by now."

Once Troy was nearly at the door, Mr. Montez called back to him, "Oh, and I'm expecting to see you tomorrow for mass."

Troy turned around and nodded. "I'll see you then, Mr. Montez." _'And I am going to prove to you that teenagers like us__**can**__fall in love and that I am going to marry your daughter someday.'_

"_What?"_

She knew she wasn't good at lying, but for goodness sake, she didn't know that she was _this_ bad! Gabriella just up and told him everything, throwing all her thoughts and plans out the window.

"Gabriella, please tell me I heard wrong." He paused and she knew he was trying not to yell at her. He was already practically hissing at her with suppressed anger. "Tell me that you are _not_ about to go on a date with Bolton." He spit out Bolton as if were a curse.

"Let me explain…"

"Explain?" Kyle laughed humorlessly. "You better explain! Talk! What the _fuck_ were you thinking?"

Gabriella flinched at his tone. "Don't talk to me like that…" she trailed off.

"Talk to you like how? Like this!" He yelled. "Because, newsflash, I'm fucking pissed that you would be so _stupid_…"

Gabriella pursed her lips and continued to hear him scream obscenities and insults. Feeling tears well up in her eyes, she couldn't find her words to say to Kyle. His anger was justified, yet it still hurt so much to hear him speak so coldly to her. Looking up at the ceiling, she tried to blink back her tears but they just kept pouring. She had to stop this before she start sobbing on the phone with him.

"Are you done?" She said quietly, cutting off whatever he was saying.

"Am I done? No!..."

Gabriella didn't hear the rest. She hung up on him and threw the phone on her bed. Her body soon followed. Hugging a stuffed teddy bear to her chest, she waited until Troy came back for her.

"Knock, Knock." Troy said as he entered Gabriella's room. "You ready?"

"Yeah…" she said as she got up and out of her bed.

"You okay? Did something happen?" He asked anxiously as he walked over to her and looked at her distraught face. God, she's in tears!

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, just had a small fight with Kyle."

She put her cell phone in her pocket and her keys in the other. Well, she tried to put her keys in her pocket but they wouldn't fit - not with a Winnie the Pooh key chain and another key chain with a picture of her family. With her already in an upset mood and the keys not going in, Gabriella felt more tears of frustration stinging her eyes. Her hand became more desperate to get them in and was only stopped by another, much stronger hand, covering hers.

"Here," Troy took her keys and put them in his pocket. "I'll hold them for you."

Gabriella smiled, "Thank You."

Troy shrugged and pulled her in a hug. Rubbing small circles on her back, he whispered softly, "Don't let Adams get to you, Gabriella. He doesn't deserve your tears."

Pulling away, Gabriella nodded. "Your right. I am not going to let him ruin this day." And she was most definitely going through with today. Hopefully Kyle will not be mad with her anymore when he comes back.

Her strong-willed demeanor wavered as he started wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb. His display of affection felt so intimate and alien to her, she couldn't help but gasp quietly.

Noticing her gaze, he pulled back. "Sorry."

"It's alright…"

"No, it isn't. Today has to be_perfect_ and all I'm doing is making it more awkward as it is!"

Gabriella giggled as Troy got more worked up by the second. "Don't worry. Troy. Everything is going to be fine." She said as she went back into his hug.

Troy laughed. "Funny, how you ended up comforting me instead."

"Yeah, but it's what I needed." She took his hand and led him out of the room. "Now we can go."

And somewhere around the time they were going down the stairs, their fingers intertwined together.

"Okay, Sharpay. Do you have a…5?"

"Go fish."

"_Shit!"_

Gabriella smiled as she and Troy entered the living room. Apparently, everyone started a game of Go Fish and Chad was losing badly. He almost has the whole deck in his hand!

Zeke was the first one to notice them enter the room. "Hey Troy!" At his greeting, everyone turned around.

"Hiya Gabby!" Taylor said.

"Yo man!" Chad hollered as he got up and threw the cards on the table. "I'm telling you, ne_-ver_ ever play Go Fish with these _cheaters_!" he yelled pointedly at the crowd as he walked up to his best friend.

Shouts of protest soon filled the room.

Troy shook his head. He knew for a fact that Chad was awful at any cards game ever invented. You could say that cards weren't his thing.

"So I guess you're here to tell us to head out for practice huh?" Zeke said as all the basketball players filed up by the entrance.

"Actually…"

Troy was cut off by Alex. "You weren't serious when you said we're going to spend all day working out right?" he asked anxiously.

"Well…"

Again, Troy was cut off by Chad answering Alex. "Oh, Troy doesn't play around with that. It _has_ happened before, trust us. So we better get moving now so we can finish and get this over with already."

Troy raised his eyebrows and stayed silent as the team walked out of the house and unto the yard. If they wanted to keep making assumptions and not let him talk, then why would he stop them? Let them suffer a bit more.

Troy stood at the threshold and surveyed his team. Gabriella stood a little behind him at his side. Neither noticed but they were both still holding hand, not willing to let go.

Everyone noticed his silent frame at the doorstep and a hush of silence overcame the small crowd. Figuring he had something to say, they all gave him their undivided attention.

"What's up, captain?"

"Are you going to interrupt me again?" Troy said coldly. Behind him, Gabriella shifted uneasily. She had never heard him talk like this, and frankly, it was unnerving to her. Troy didn't notice her nervous attitude.

Chad looked down, a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Taking a breath, Troy began to speak. "Practice is cancelled."

Murmurs of confusion rose up, and soon cheers replaced them.

"Yes!" Jason cheered.

The only one not cheering was Chad. He was beyond confused. Troy had never once cancelled a practice session. There could be a storm out, or a blizzard and Troy would find a way to continue to practice. Someone's family member could have died and Troy would still expect you to come (example: Jason)! Unless, you were in the hospital on your deathbed, you had to still put some participation on this weeks practice or you'll be benched on the next game.

That's how it was. That's how it _always_ was.

Chad's silent questions were finally answered when he heard two shrieking girls fly past him. Noticing where Taylor and Sharpay's sights where on, he finally understood. Smirking at Troy grip on Gabriella's hand, he began to make his way towards them with the two girls.

"Oh em gee! Are you two going on a date?" Sharpay squealed. Chad and Troy winced at her high-pitched voice.

"Aw! You two look so adorable!" Taylor cooed right next to her.

Gabriella blushed and Troy just raised an eyebrow, not reacting to their fussing. Instead, he turned to Gabriella and excused himself so he can go call his driver.

She nodded and saw him go off to a much quieter corner, Chad trailing behind him offering his congratulations.

'_A driver? He has a__**driver**__? Who gives their seventeen year old son a driver?'_Gabriella thought hysterically. In truth she was incredibly nervous, to the point where she was positive her hands where shaking.

"So…" Sharpay started, grabbing the attention of both girls. "Was I right or was I right?" she smiled smugly.

"You were right, happy?"

"Of course I am. And. So. Are. you." Sharpay said as she poked a finger at her red cheeks with each word.

Gabriella smiled. Soon it fell away as thoughts of Kyle returned. "But I'm not happy that I lost a best friend."

At her friends questioning faces, she explained what happened. From the phone call to how she spilled the beans and then to Kyle's angry yells and belittlements.

"Aw, honey, don't worry. He'll come around." Taylor said as she put a comforting arm around her.

"Yea Gabs. Don't get too upset about him. He'll just end up ruining the day for you."

She nodded. "You guys are right. I'm going to forget about him and…" she stopped talking and stared at something just behind their shoulders.

"And what?" Sharpay prompted.

"Limo." Gabriella said numbly.

Taylor made a face. "That doesn't make sense. And limo?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No, I mean look behind you, there's a limo!" she pointed.

True to her word, everyone stared as a black, shiny limo parked itself in front of her house. The driver, dressed in a spotless suit, came around and opened the door.

Troy came from behind her and took a hold of her hand. "Are you ready?"

Gabriella eyes widened, "That's _yours_?"

He nodded and led her towards the limousine. In a daze, Gabriella followed, not paying mind to the two giggling girls behind her.

She got in the all leather seats and waited for Troy to come in and sit as well. When he did, and they began to make their way out of her neighborhood, she began to speak, "Where…where are we going?"

Troy smiled at her stunned appearance and responded, "My house."

Her eyes snapped to him and she blinked. "Your house? I thought…"

"Well, you don't mind if I change out of these clothes right? I'll be quick I promise." She nodded in relief, for a second she thought that all he wanted was to get her into his bedroom and eventually in bed. "And then I can get my car. I don't usually like getting the limo, only if I'm stuck somewhere far without a car. Like how I just was." He explained.

She nodded. "That makes sense."

Troy smiled. "So Miss Montez, are you ready for a whole day of fun and excitement?"

"Like what?"

"It's surprise. But I promise you'll have a good time."

"Can you give me a hint?"

Troy shook his head.

Gabriella pouted and looked into his eyes. "Please."

Troy stayed quietly for a while. He was about to tell her when he figured out what she was doing. "Hey! You were trying to trick me… and I almost fell for it too." He shook his head in amazement and chuckled.

"Well you underestimated the power of Gabriella Montez." She smirked coyly.

"Uh-huh. I certainly did." He nodded and looked at her intensely.

Gabriella's smile nearly vanished at the sight of his smoldering blue eyes gazing a little too deeply in hers.

Troy could barely hold it in anymore. Once she gave him that little, and utterly sexy, smile, he knew had to stop himself from ravishing her right then and there. What's definitely not helping him hold it together were those big brown eyes staring just as intently as he was staring at her. Her plump, pink lips were slightly parted, tempting him even more.

He wet his lips as she started to lean in. He felt himself reciprocate the action as they got closer to each other. Once there was only about an inch separating them, he got fed up.

Closing the gap between them, Troy kissed her.

Mr. Montez, it appears to be a blue moon today…

_**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and, again, sorry for the long wait.)**_

_**!REVIEW PLZ!**_


	10. At First Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.

This chapter was written for **XxBabiiGurlxX**. Thanks for getting me to write again! The next Chapter should be up in about a week.

_**Flashback**_

**(****Circa 10 – 11 years ago****)**

"Chad! DON'T TOUCH MY CRAYONS!"

A six year old Troy Bolton stood up from his place near his Legos and ran up to Chad's table. Once in front of him, he snatched his big box of crayons from the table.

"It's mine! No one but me can touch it." Troy finished haughtily, snatching the red crayon out of John's hand.

"Come on! You have the best ones! It's a 100 pack – and there's a sharpener in the back!" Chad whined. "Please? I'll give you my cookies during snack time."

"No."

"Please Twoy." Troy looked around and saw Sharpay Evans – dressed in a bright pink dress and blonde pigtails. Her two front teeth were missing.

"NO!" He scowled, clutching his crayons behind his back. "Girls have cooties, so they can't touch it either!"

All the other kids in the coloring table groaned. Some even started crying.

"Hey, what is going on here?" Miss Amy came up behind Troy to see what the big commotion was about.

A red headed boy with too many freckles raised his hand, ignoring the wary looks from his peers. "Troy doesn't want to share his Crayons, Miss Amy!"

Miss Amy, a young Kindergarten teacher, turned to Troy with a stern face. "Now, young man. What did I say yesterday? Sharing is caring. Don't you care for your classmates?"

"No!" Troy frowned. "They can get their own."

"But sharing is good. It helps make friends. Don't you want friends?"

"No."

Frustrated, Miss Amy straightened her back and frowned. "Well I am sorry to hear it. Troy Bolton if you want to go out for recess later, you will have to share your Crayons with the class."

Troy's eyes widened and he gasped. Being an only child, he didn't have to share anything with anybody. He usually wasn't around other kids either. Turning back to Chad and the others, he glared at them. They shrunk back in fear – it wasn't normal for a six year old boy to glare so intensely.

"No."

Miss Amy blinked in surprise. "W-what? Young man, do you want me to talk to your parents after school? I do not believe they will approve of your behavior!"

He shrugged. "I don't care." 'But they will pay.' He thought darkly as he turned his back to her and walked away.

Sighing, Miss Amy turned to the other kids and said, "Well, I'm sure the crayons in the arts & crafts box would be okay too."

With that she turned around and made her way to her desk. Frowning she observed Troy Bolton. He sat in an armchair specifically made for toddlers, looking like a young King. Kids stayed away from him until spoken to directly and, if they could help it, always get out of line of sight.

She frowned at this. Bolton was a bully if she ever saw one. 'Is there something I'm not seeing here?' she thought. She would most definitely not allow any student to be bullied by others. What baffles her is the amount of control Troy has obtained within a week of starting Kindergarten.

'He's either a natural born leader or something is psychologically wrong with him.'

Her reverie was broken by a knock on her classroom door. Turning she saw the Guidance counselor come inside, a little girl and a woman in tow.

"Kathy! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing all right. Just showing these two the school and escorting little Gabriella to her new class."

Miss Amy looked down and her heart just melted right then and there. There stood a cute little brunette. Though the school does not have uniforms, Gabriella was dressed in a cute navy skirt and stockings, with a cream cardigan. Her hair was in adorable curls and was clipped back with two butterfly clips.

Kneeling down, she smiled warmly, "Hello Gabriella. I'm Amy Harris but you can call me Miss Amy. I'm going to be your teacher for the year."

She stared wide eyed and hid behind her mother's legs. Her mother laughed and shook her head, "I'm sorry. She can be a little shy sometimes – "she paused. "No, actually, she's _very_ shy."

The three women laughed and stared at Gabriella. Gabriella's mother urged her forward, "Go on honey, go play. Mami will come pick you up in a few hours."

Gabriella shook her head and clung to her leg tighter, her big brown eyes welling up in tears.

"I promise you'll love it" Gabriella's mother turned to Miss Amy sheepishly. "I'm so sorry. She's never been apart from me for so long. It's my fault, really, for not preparing her correctly."

Amy smiled and shook her head. "It's no problem, Mrs…"

"Montez. Sofia Montez."

"Well, Sofia, sometimes it's a good idea if you stay here for a while - just until she's comfortable, of course. Do you have to go to work?"

"Oh no, I stay at home and watch over the kids; Gabriela and Alexander. My husband is the one that works all day." Amy nodded and turned to Kathy.

"Well, I'm guessing you have her already registered and into the system."

"Oh yes!" Kathy gave her a manila folder. "Before I forget – this is your updated list of students. Gabriella is all set to start right now."

"Okay…and the new workbooks?"

"Joseph should be coming by later to drop them off."

"Then everything is set!" Amy shared a grin with Sofia.

"Yes it is." Kathy straightened up and headed for the door. "Have a good day you two! Gabriella – welcome to East Elementary!"

"Bye…" Gabriella whispered quietly.

"Aww!" Amy laughed. "She is the cutest little girl I have ever seen!"

Sofia smiled. "Thank you."

"Well let's have little Gabi set up over here."

Amy showed them to Gabriella's cubby and organized her coat and belongings in there. Kneeling down, she explained, "See, Gabriella, you hang you coat here and book bag up here every morning."

Gabriella took her pink Hannah Montana book bag and hanged it in the cubby. She turned back to her mother and latched herself again.

"Great job!" Sofia hugged her.

Amy smiled encouragingly. "Now what do you like to do for fun? Its play time right now, so choose something you like to do."

"Umm…Miss Amy?..."

"Yes?"

"Can I color too?" She pointed a small finger at the table of little kids in the back of the room.

"Oh yes! Actually…" She paused and turned away from the two. Facing the other students, she yelled, "Attention class! Everybody look up here for a moment!"

In just a few seconds, Miss Amy had the attention of all her little students. Grinning, she continued, "I would like to present to you, our newest classmate. Her name is Gabriella Montez. I'm sure you'll all help her fit in and be her friend."

Taking her cue, Sofia slowly disentangled her daughter from her grip and pushed her a bit forward. "Go on, Gabi."

Gabriella's eyes were wide with fear. She did not expect for Miss Amy to introduce her to _everyone._

"Now… why doesn't someone go color with her? I'll bet it'll be fun." Amy looked eagerly at the crowd of kids. Seconds turned into minutes and no one was stepping up. Sofia turned to her nervously and was about suggest something else, until an African-American girl came up to Gabriella with a smile.

"My names Taylor."

Gabriella smiled and repeated her name. Taylor took her hand and escorted her to the back table.

Sofia anxiously watched from nearby, wringing her hands together.

"She'll be all right, Sofia. I'll say she doing perfect; she already has a friend on her first day."

Sofia smiled nervously. "Do you think I should leave?"

"Say goodbye. I don't think we want to traumatize her on her first day."

Nodding, Sofia made her way towards her daughter. "Gabriella?" She kneeled down next to her seat. "Gabriella, sweetie, I have to leave." She brushed her knuckles against her cheeks lovingly and explained, "Your brother Alex has a doctor's appointment. I promise we'll both be here to pick you up in a few hours, alright?"

"You're leaving me here?" she sounded betrayed.

"For a few hours; trust me you'll love it. They have lots of kids your age and lots, and lots of books."

"Really?" Gabriella's eyes were bright and joyful.

"Yes." Sofia hugged her daughter. "I'll see you after school, alright?"

Gabriella hesitated, and then slowly nodded her head.

As Sofia left her daughter, she couldn't help but shed a couple of tears. At the door, she turned back around and saw her daughter talking to her little friend.

"Are you okay?"

Sofia turned around to Amy and nodded. "Yes – it's just that this seems to be a little harder on me now." Throwing another glance at Gabriella, she added, "It feels as if she was born yesterday. Now it's her first day of school."

Amy smiled sympathetically. "I guess all we can do is appreciate the time we have with them. As soon as you know it, she's in High School with a boyfriend and disobeying everything you say."

Sofia laughed, "No, my Gabriella isn't like that – but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Goodbye, Amy."

"Bye, Mrs. Montez."

With that, Sofia Montez turned and walked away.

"What are you drawing Taylor?" Gabriella asked, looking over at the other paper.

"Me – as president." Taylor proudly showed her drawing. "You?"

"A princess." Gabriella smiled.

"Well, it not a very pretty princess."

They turned to see Sharpay Evans scowling down at Gabriella's drawing.

Taylor jumped to Gabriella's defense. "Yes it is, Sharpay!"

"Nu-uh! See, her dress isn't pink! All princesses have pink dresses!"

"What if I want the dress to be blue?" Gabriella asked.

"No! That's ugly!" Sharpay reached for the box of crayons and took out a pink one. "Here!"

Gabriella looked at the crayon. It was half its size and dull. She looked around, "Is there another pack of crayons around? These are all broken."

Chad looked up from his own drawing and smiled at her, "Yea there is!"

"There is?" asked a confused Sharpay. "The only good ones are – oh…" She had a knowing glint in her eye and shared a smirk with Chad. "Yes there is!" Turning to Gabriella she explained, "The really good ones are with Troy." Sharpay stood up from her seat and maneuvered Gabriela so she was facing him. "Just go get them for us; they're right next to his seat."

Gabriella saw a boy with dark hair, bended over a book. "Are the crayons his?"

Sharpay hesitated, "Um…no! No they're not…"

Gabriella nodded and walked towards him.

Troy looked up from finding waldo to see a little girl walk up to him. Raising an eyebrow, he watched incredulously as she bended down and picked up his crayons. He jumped up from his seat. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Gabriella turned to him shocked, dropping the crayons to the floor. "S-sorry, I just wanted to color with them."

Troy paused, her big doe like eyes making him blush. "W-well they're mine!"

"But-but…" Gabriella took a deep breath, "But the ones we have are all broken and ugly… can you please share? The others told me that they weren't just yours and that all I had to do was get them from the floor, but- but I guess…"

Troy tuned her out half-way through her rant. He got the gist of it though. "No – they were just trying to get you in trouble. Don't listen to them again."

"Oh." Gabriella looked down at her shoes. "That wasn't very nice of them." She said softly.

Troy just stared at her. To him, she was definitely the prettiest girl here… and the most naïve.

Shaking his head, he bent down and picked up the crayons. "Look, new girl, no one touches what mine." With that he turned his back on her and went back to his puzzle.

Frowning, she turned and walked back to the table.

When she sat down unto her seat, Chad began to laugh wildly, "Aw did poor Gabi get yelled at?" Even Sharpay couldn't hide her giggles behind her hand. Gabriella just buried her head behind her crossed arms on the table. Last thing she wanted them to was her crying and calling her a crybaby.

"That wasn't funny!" Taylor yelled at them.

"Yea it was! To think Troy would actually…"

Suddenly there was no noise, and not just at the table. To Gabriella's ears it sounded like everyone in the whole classroom completely froze.

She felt someone tapping her shoulder.

Slowly she untangled herself and raised her head. Everyone was looking at her – no, _behind_ her. Rotating, she came face to face with Troy.

At her questioning glance, he shoved the box of Crayons in her hand. "Just don't let anyone else use them." Again, he left the table, leaving everyone speechless.

I hope you enjoyed! Review! Follow me on Twitter ( luzmassiel ) !


End file.
